Yugi's Obsession
by RedRosePetal
Summary: When Yugi becomes obsessed with Ancient Egypt he becomes alienated by his peers. There is only one person that may be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

My Second FanFic!

I really hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Life After<strong>

Yugi watched as his closest friend walked away back to the life that he had waited 5,000 years to have back. He had to force himself not to run to the pharaoh, but he knew that his friend had to go. As the door to the next world closed Yugi felt empty, his closest friend was gone forever. But he had done what he needed to do. When Yugi had received the Millennium Puzzle it had been down to him to make sure that the ancient pharaoh returned to the afterlife and that is what he had done. Even though it had been hard to say goodbye to him. But the pharaoh was right; Yugi was ready to go it alone.

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted with the sounds of the Millennium Stone crumbling along with the whole of the underground chamber. They ran for their lives, climbing the stairs two at a time. All 12 of them made it out of the underground chamber and looked back at the entrance as the rocks fell blocking the entrance.

"Now, that the pharaoh has returned to the next world the millennium items have been sealed forever." Ishizu said

"So, what now?" Joey asked

They all looked at Yugi. He was silently gazing at the entrance to the underground chamber. That same question had occurred to him. He was wondering what he would do now, there was nothing more for the pharaoh he could do now. So, it was time to think about him and what he wanted. But Yugi did not like that; wordlessly he accompanied the others back to the boat. He did not say another word. Not on the boat, not on the plane and not when he arrived home.

_2 weeks after_

Yugi sat in the school grounds. His mind was still not settled, he could not find closure to the events which had taken place in the last few years. He just could not accept the fact that his closest friend, the one person who could instantly tell when Yugi's emotions changed even in the slightest, had gone. But that could be down to the fact that the pharaoh had actually in his mind and could read it, so of course he knew when Yugi was upset. It was even worse for Yugi when he remembered that that only 3 weeks ago he and the pharaoh had won Kaiba's new tournament. Yugi looked up at the sky, sadness in his eyes.

"What do I do pharaoh? I don't think I can do this alone. I thought I was ready but I don't think I am."

All though Yugi was feeling so sad that he could cry but yet no tears escaped from his eyes. The bell rang, Yugi sighed. Getting to his feet he walked back inside, his mind was still not at rest. In fact he could not even bring himself to concentrate in his lessons. It was just not possible to take his mind off the pharaoh.

_1 month after_

Everyone had now accepted the fact the pharaoh had gone. It had been hard but they had moved on. Everyone, except Yugi. After a month it would be thought that everything would be alright. But it wasn't, it was far from alright. There was not two minutes of peace of him; he was always wondering what the pharaoh was doing now. When he saw something that he found suspicious he waited for the pharaoh to speak. It was hard for Yugi, accepting that the pharaoh was gone. He kept saying over and over in his head that the Pharaoh was gone but this still did nothing. He could find nothing which would distract him from the fact that the pharaoh was no longer there. What was he to do?

_3 months after_

Yugi dragged his feet along the pavement deep in the sad memories of the pharaoh. He could not shake him from his mind. His one and only wish was that the pharaoh was safe but was with Yugi. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forget that he had homework to do. Yugi looked up so the sign to the Domino Library, which was coincidental. He hurried into the library and found a lone table in the corner where he would be undisturbed. He pulled out his biology textbook and shuffled the pages until he found the one he wanted. Pulling out is homework book, he read the first question.

"Explain the process which is Mitosis."

Yugi thought for a few moments staring around the library deep in thought. His eyes studied each name of the section it covered. He could not put his finger on the answer to the question. So he got up strolled through the various aisles of books until he found the section on Biology, he looked at the names of the books trying to find one which could help him. But something caught his eye through the bookshelf. Yugi narrowed his eyes trying to make out the words written on the top of the shelf, which told him what books were stored there and read the words 'Ancient Egypt'. Yugi stared at those words. Slowly, Yugi walked towards the bookshelf. There were loads of books all about Ancient Egypt too many to chose. He pulled out a large book and returned to the table where his Biology homework still lay.

Yugi placed the book on top of his homework and opened it. Turning to the contents he discovered that this book was all about the life for the people in Egypt under a particular Pharaoh. Yugi turned over the page and began to read. His eyes darted across the pages as he tried to absorb everything that was written on the page. As he read he discovered that this book was about the creation of the Millennium items. Yugi paused in his reading looking up, thinking. The Pharaoh had never told him about the creation of the Millennium Items. Yugi scratched his nose, thinking hard. All the Pharaoh had told him was that his father had given past the puzzle down to him. But if the Pharaoh's father had given him the puzzle, then who gave it to his father.

Yugi looked back at the book and read more. The further he got into the book, the more he wanted to read. He eventually found out that this book was about the Pharaoh's father, Aknamkanon, it appeared that he was the one who created the Millennium Items. Suddenly, a thought crossed Yugi's mind. He turned back to the contents and saw that this book was part of the series. Rushing back to the Ancient Egyptian bookshelf he scanned the spine of the books until he found the next book in the series. With the book in hand, he hurried back to the table and began to read. As he had thought, this book was all about the Pharaoh. He smiled as he turned the page and found a picture of the pharaoh which was engraved on the tablet of lost memories. He stared at the picture of the Pharaoh for a while.

After a little longer Yugi looked at his watch, the library was closing now. Not wanting to put the books back, Yugi took them to the librarian's desk forgetting that he had left his biology notes on the table. As Yugi handed over the books, the librarian looked slightly shocked.

"Have you got a history project or something?"

"No, just some light reading." Yugi said, as he took the books and walked away.

The librarian watched the boy go, raising an eyebrow. That was light reading? Those are two quite heavy loaded with information books about two powerful Ancient Egyptian pharaohs. But the man sighed and stared clearing out the people who were loitering.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

As the sun filled the room with bright morning rays Yugi awoke with heavy eyes, he had been reading about the Pharaoh and his father until quite early in the morning. Yugi stared at the clock on his bedside table; he was going to be late for school. Groaning, he reluctantly rolled off the bed and got up. Frankly, he didn't care about being late it didn't matter. Yugi dressed and packed his bag as he turned to leave something stopped him. Turning he saw the books lying on the floor where he had left them. As he stared at the doors in his mind he debated. Take them? Don't take them? After staring at the books for a couple more seconds, Yugi walked over picked the books, placing them in his bag before heading out of his room. He proceed with caution down the stairs, Grandpa thought that Yugi was at school. Yugi waited for his chance, which came when Grandpa bent behind the counter to retrieve something he had dropped. Hardly making a sound on the floor, Yugi dashed across the room and slipped out the door as a costumer came in.

As he walked towards the school, Yugi was lost in thought. He thought about the previous night, all that reading he had done. Strangely Yugi began to feel a slight, only slight, degree on peace with the events which had taken place with the Pharaoh. Yugi thoughts drifted from the creation of the millennium puzzle to the early childhood of the Pharaoh. His mind was too crowded to think of school, reading what he had was just.. too stimulating for him. It was exciting and oddly satisfying for Yugi. It in some ways put his mind at ease, knowing how the Pharaoh lived.

Yugi was not successful in entering school undetected which earned him a spot in after school detention. But the thing that stunned everyone who knew Yugi was that he did not seem to care too much. To Yugi that gave him a perfect opportunity to read more about the Pharaoh and his father. Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, cornered Yugi by his locker as Yugi was unpacking textbooks into his locker.

"Yuge, what is this I hear about you getting detention?"

"I over slept but whatever."

Joey month fell open. He couldn't find the words for a few moments;

"But Yugi, you never do anything wrong! How could you have over slept?"

"Because I found these really interesting books on Ancient Egypt all about the Pharaoh and his father."

Joey frowned, slightly.

"You mean Atem?"

This time, it was Yugi's turn to frown.

"What?"

"The Pharaoh I assume you mean Atem."

"Yeah, the Pharaoh. But anyway, these books are so detailed that I just couldn't stop reading them."

Joey wanted to say more about Yugi excused himself and hurried away. Joey stared after Yugi, his mind racing. So, Yugi had found some information on Atem. But Yugi had got over Atem. Hadn't he? Or was there something worse around the corner?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you might have.. even at this early stage it will make the story even better, promise!

One Question from me, Why do you think Yugi will not use Atem's name?

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be released in 7 days.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to FallingNight01 for giving me great advice :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Obsession<strong>

As the weeks ran on and on Yugi never gave back those library books. Although, he had returned the book about the Pharaoh's father. Even after he could pretty much remember what was on each of the pages, he still kept reading them. All day everyday all Yugi would do is read and read and read. He had even checked out books based on Egyptian life to research how exactly the Pharaoh had lived. Everybody who knew Yugi had started to feel the effects of this growing obsession; it was taking its toll on everyone and anyone who knew Yugi.

The sun had risen to the highest point in the sky, showing that it was midday. Grandpa sighed in relief and put the duster down. He stared around the living room, he could not think of a place he had not cleaned. But his eyes found the closed door to Yugi's room. Grandpa hadn't dared go in there as Yugi had asked him not to. But Yugi was a school and the room would need cleaning. Slowly, Grandpa moved towards the door. He was not entirely sure why he was so apprehensive about going into Yugi's room. There was going to be nothing so frightening in Yugi's room, was there?

Well, it was true that there was nothing frightening but there was something worrying. As light from the other room filled Yugi's room, Grandpa saw paper everywhere. He shuffled closer to the pieces on the desk. Picking one up, Grandpa squinted at the drawing. It was a to-scale drawing of a house, well, an old house. His eyes then caught sight of an open book, which had the same drawing. So, the drawing of the house was an Egyptian house. Grandpa sighed sadly as he replaced the drawing and stared around. Most of the pieces of paper had to-scale drawing of houses and a palace. Grandpa then looked to the shelf where Yugi kept his duelling deck and duel disk. There was a thick layer of dust on both disk and deck, showing that they had not even been touched since the Pharaoh had left, in fact most of the shelf was covered in dust. As Grandpa left the room he hoped and prayed that Yugi would get over this soon, it was surely not good for him.

* * *

><p>Across town in a quiet corner of the school library sat four teenagers. All but one of them were buried in the biology textbook. While the others were studying for the test which was fast approaching, the small teen did not seem to care about this. In fact he was studying something which was far from the biology. Every now and again Yugi would note down the things he was reading. This continuously gained him worried glances for the others. But still Yugi continued on writing more and more notes. In fact there was not even a biology textbook near Yugi at all. Joey watched his friend, he had to say something.<p>

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?" Yugi replied, not looking up from the notes he was making.

"Not biology that's for sure."

Yugi put down his pen and looked at Joey.

"I am making notes on the structure of Ancient Egyptian houses."

Tristan and Tea looked up from their work at this point, eavesdropping on the conversation, but they tried not to make it to obvious.

"Why does that Egyptian stuff matter right now? We have a test in –" Joey whispered, looking down at his watch "1 hour."

Yugi picked up his pen again and started scribbling down notes from the book. Joey continued to stare at Yugi while the other two continued to try and make it look like they were still looking at the textbook rather than listening to the argument.

"Yugi, you can do that later. But you can't redo this test."

"Joey. I need to get this done or it will delay the whole project." Yugi hissed.

"What project?" Joey asked, exasperated.

"I am investigating exactly how the Pharaoh and his people lived."

"Why?"

"Because it's so interesting Joey! So, please let me get on."

Joey stared at Yugi, as he turned the page and continued writing. This was getting ridiculous all Yugi ever did was looking that book and other books. It was way past a healthy interest in Ancient Egypt. It was becoming an obsession, all Yugi ever did talk about was the things he had read. Not to mention the fact that Joey had been forced to come with Yugi to collect more books on Egypt. To anyone who didn't know Yugi it would seem as though he had just got an interest. But why would an interest in something mean that school work suffers because of it.

Joey tried to put Yugi and his weird obsession out of his mind and the biology test was in 45 minutes. After another 30 minutes it was time to start making their way towards the biology labs to take the test. Yugi came with them but all he did was go on and on about the things he had just read. None of them told Yugi to stop talking as there was no point; he would not listen and would carry on anyway. Yugi only fell silent when the teacher came out of the classroom.

"Alright class, bags at the front then find a table and sit down. In silence."

Although Yugi went along with the rest of the class, placing his bag at the front and sitting at a table, he didn't answer the questions, just sat there. He tapped his pen on the table and kept glancing at his bag. He was itching to get the book out and read more about Egypt and the Pharaoh. Looking down, he tried to concentrate on the question. But this didn't work; Yugi could not take his mind off the book. He needed to read more, how was he going to get a rounded view on Egypt if he was doing something else. Biology didn't matter to Yugi; frankly he did not care about it at all. The minutes ticked on, tantalizingly slow. Yet Yugi could not do anything but sit there and wait. There was no point in doing the test, it did not matter. He needed to read and make notes. It was all he could think of.

* * *

><p>The teacher finally called the end of the test. Joey sat back in his chair and sighed in relief. That had been pretty hard. He looked across at Tristan who mirrored his look of relief. As the teacher collected up the tests Joey stole a glance at Yugi. Yugi was biting his nails and seemed to be rocking slightly while staring at his bag. Joey tried to attract Yugi attention but before he could do anything the teacher told them they could leave. Yugi bolted from his seat, sprinted to his bag grabbed it and raced out of the room leaving his classmates staring, perplexed, after him. Yugi was finally tracked down in the library doing what he always did. Making notes. Tristan groaned.<p>

"What is he doing?"

"What he always does." Joey stated.

All three of them watched their friend for a while. Observing the way he made those notes, nothing could distract him.

"We have to get help for him." Tea whispered.

Joey and Tristan turned to look at her.

"But where will we get that Tea?" Joey asked.

Tea gulped back tears before answering.

"I don't know but we have to, for Yugi's sake."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! :D<p>

Please comment, review or make suggestions or questions. I will answer the ones I can :D

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be released in 7 days :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Calling for Help<strong>

Of course trying to find help for Yugi was harder than anticipated. They couldn't just go up to a therapist and say 'I have a friend who is obsessed with a Pharaoh who, 4 months ago, was living inside his head'. That would make them sound stupid and possibly get Yugi admitted to a psychiatric ward. So that ruled out going to the professionals which left... well who? That was the question, who did they know who would possibly be able to help them. But there had to be someone.

Joey continually racked this brains as he watched Yugi, translating Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics in the school library. He was unaware of it but as he thought he was staring angrily at Yugi. Of course Yugi was aware of this and was not doing anything about it but he had to admit that he could not concentrate on what he was trying to translate. He was practicing basic words so that he could completely translate what the Tablet of Lost memories had written on it. But how could he concentrate on learning to translate these hieroglyphics when Joey was continuously staring at him.

"Joey, stop staring at me!" Yugi hissed.

Joey stirred and looked at him.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me. I am trying to work."

Joey stood, knocking his chair over which banged on the floor loudly. He was in no mood to deal with Yugi. After all he was trying to find help for Yugi so the last thing he wanted to do was fight with him. With a last glare at Yugi, Joey stormed out of the library. Leaving Yugi who returned the glare but more half heartedly before turning back to the translation.

Joey strolled out of the school, it was the end of the day but he knew that Tristan and Tea would most likely be at the nearest fast food restaurant. As he had thought in the nearest Burger World, Tristan and Tea were sat eating a burger each. Joey pushed his way through some of his classmates and sat down next to Tea.

"What's the deal, man? I thought you were supposed stay with Yugi until we figure out some kind of help we can get him." Tristan said.

Joey groaned, angrily.

"I don't have the patience to deal with him. We just need to find help for him so he will not be like this any longer."

"I want the normal Yugi back," Tea sighed, putting down her half eaten burger, "What was he doing this time?"

"Oh, he was translating words from that Ancient Egyptian writing."

Tristan shook his head.

"He was doing that earlier when I was with him, what he is trying to achieve anyway."

Joey sat back and folded his arms, shrugging. Silence fell between them as they tried to think of anyone who would be able to help them. Surely, there had to be someone somewhere who could help them. It had to be someone who they all knew and trusted, also someone who had known Yugi while Atem had been here, maybe also someone who knew about Ancient Egypt. The answer was so close to them but they could not quite figure out who would be the answer. They began to discuss what kind of person or people would be best to help them help Yugi. A lot of 'Yeah' and 'hmm' came from their discussion which lead to another silence. But this one was short lived as Tea almost leapt to her feet.

"Guys, I've got it!"

Joey and Tristan stared at her.

"We should go to see Ishizu and Marik, I'm sure they would know what to do."

"Great idea Tea, call them." Tristan agreed.

Joey rolled his eyes at Tristan.

"Seriously dude like Tea causally has their number on her phone."

"Actually I do.." Tea replied, blushing slightly.

Tea received a look from Joey which made her blush even more. She pulled out her phone and searched through the numbers until she found the telephone number. As the phone rang Joey went and brought himself some chips. Joey returned to find Tea in deep conversation with the phone. In between munching on the chips he heard bits of the conversation. Tea was describing what Yugi was doing to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Tea eventually hung up and informed the others that they were going to see Ishizu and Marik on this coming Sunday. Sunday could not some sooner for Yugi's friends.

* * *

><p>Sunday rolled around with a cool breeze and a rather disgruntled group of teenagers. It had been hard enough to keep up with the amount of work that they had to do along with a very annoying Yugi. Their patience was beginning to run low, he was still going on and on about how he was going to translate the Tablet of memories. All of them shared the hope that Yugi would just snap out of this but that seemed to becoming more and more like wishful thinking.<p>

So, they took the journey to the other side of town where the Ishtar's lived. Ishizu, Marik and Odion had moved here after the pharaoh had left as they were now free to live a normal life. The journey actually didn't take them that long and before they knew it, they were knocking at the door. Ishizu answered and lead them through to the living room where they found Marik and Odion. After the usual greets and enquiries after each other the topic turned to Yugi. Joey, Tristan and Tea explained in a lot more detail, what was going on, then they given over the phone.

"So, Yugi has basically not doing anything but researched about the Pharaoh." Ishizu said.

They nodded.

"All he ever does is read those flaming books, make notes, read and make notes. It goes on and on." Joey said.

The Ishtars fell silent as they thought about what they had just heard. This was a difficult situation and was going to be hard to solve. No one had seen this coming and maybe even the pharaoh wouldn't have seen this coming. But maybe a complex situation could just have a simple solution.

"Has anyone tried just talking to him?" Marik asked.

"Yes, but he just doesn't listen." Tristan sighed.

"Well, why don't I try?"

Everyone looked at Marik.

"Would you?" Tea asked, her face lighting up.

Marik nodded, and they spent the rest of the morning coming with ideas of places where Yugi was most likely be. Then with a few locations in mind Joey, Tristan, Tea and Marik set off to head back to the other side of town where they found Yugi in the local library. Tea, Tristan and Joey wished Mark good luck as they watched him walk towards a lone table where Yugi was sitting surrounded by books.

X

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! :D<p>

Will Marik succeed in his attempt to talk to Yugi?

Find out next Saturday.. Haha that's sound so much like film trailer xD

Thanks for reading! Until next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Marik's Help<strong>

As Marik drew closer to Yugi, the latter did not look up from what he was doing. Marik sat down on the chair opposite Yugi and watched him. The only noise for a little while was the sound of Yugi's pen scratching on paper until the pen was placed on the table and eyes found Marik.

"Hello Marik, How are you? Wow. It has been a long time."

Marik responded in the usual way. As he opened his mouth to ask him about the supposed obsession, Yugi spoke.

"You know, I am really jealous of you."

Marik blinked and stared at Yugi.

"Why?"

"Because you're Egyptian! I mean how cool! You've felt the sand beneath you! You live in similar housing to the Pharaoh and his people. How could you turn down that to come here?"

Marik frowned slightly. Did he not remember that in fact Yugi had been to Egypt and also that Marik had lived underground?

"Yugi, I lived in an underground tomb I only saw light once in my childhood."

"But still!"

Marik examined the longing for knowledge which had entered Yugi's eyes. Marik inquired into what Yugi was doing. Yugi went through showing Marik every single piece of research he had uncovered, the words he had translated. He went to into so much detail telling Marik everything he had learnt. Marik was beginning to see that actually this thing with Yugi was an obsession. The amount of information and the detail it went into was far from a healthy interest. Something had to be done and maybe being friendly was not the way. Marik would need to take a different path when it came to talking Yugi out of his weird, twisted obsession.

"Yugi, I have a feeling that you have taken this interest to far."

A frown crossed Yugi's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this –" Marik said, pointed at the vast amount of notes, "is not exactly a healthy interest in something."

Yugi sat back in his chair and frowned. Was Marik like his friends? Were they trying to say that there was something wrong with him? Because there is nothing wrong with him, he was fine.

"All I am doing is note taking." Yugi said, coldly.

"Yes and don't you see. All you do is note take and your friends are worried, they told me that you are not doing your school work."

"Oh hi mum."

Marik closed his eyes and sighed, calming down.

"All I am saying is you have to stop this."

It was Yugi's turn to sigh. He did not want to stop this. In some ways this all gave him closure, it could even be said that by knowing how the pharaoh lived comforted him. Also Ancient Egypt is so interesting all the things they discovered. Like writing and medicines etc. With all this fascinating knowledge that had been within their reach when the pharaoh had been here, how could they just get on with normal work?

Marik was just like the others, trying to convince him that he was getting obsessed. This was not an obsession, just because he thought about Egypt and the pharaoh nearly every minute of everyday did not qualify this as an obsession. No an obsession was when you thought about something every second of everyday, so in Yugi's mind he had no obsession.

"Yugi, please. Stop this."

Yugi made eye contact with Marik.

"What Atem think of you now?"

"I think the Pharaoh would be proud to see I am taking an interest into his life." Yugi spat.

Marik, again, frowned. He had used Atem's name but Yugi had not. Odd.

"Say his name."

"What?"

"Say the Pharaoh's name, Atem."

Yugi bit his lip, hearing the Pharaoh's name sent daggers through him. He could feel Marik's eyes pressing into him. He was waiting to hear Yugi use the Pharaoh's name.

"Did the people back then call the Pharaoh by his name? No. So I will not."

Marik threw his hands into the air, exasperated.

"Atem was a person too. He does not deserve to only be called by his title. Don't you see how that would affect him if no one calls him by his name?"

It made no difference. Yugi had read that the Pharaohs didn't mind only being referred to by their title. Although Yugi remembered how sad the Pharaoh had been, on that journey to find his name, disheartened and frustrated by the fact that everyone around him knew his name but yet did not call him by it.

"But my rese-"

"Screw your research." Marik snapped, "You've forgotten that Atem was a person too. He is not just the Pharaoh, he was your closest friend and yet by what you are doing now you have turned your back on everything he taught you."

Yugi looked down into his lap. Maybe some of what Marik was saying held some truth.

"He taught you how to be strong. But you are not being strong now, are you? Reading books on the past rather than accepting the fact that Atem has moved on and that you should also be moving on."

That was true. The Pharaoh had moved on and Yugi should too. But he couldn't. There was no way of moving on. How was Yugi meant to move on when there was the Pharaoh's world which they had never seen? Yugi thought, deeply.

Maybe I should stop all this…

No. I can't.

Ancient Egypt is just so interesting and there was so much more to learn. Plus, Yugi had not yet translated the Tablet of Lost Memories and that was so important to him. Screw school work and what other people think. This is _not_ an obsession. He was _not_ obsessed. Yugi could stop researching anytime he liked, but he was not going to because people only care about school work rather than the events of the past. You can't move on without looking back, Yugi thought.

"Now Yugi, why don't we give all these books back. Throw away these notes and go have fun with your friends." Marik said.

Yugi glared up at him.

"No. You all think I am obsessed by this stuff but I am not. I can stop anytime I like. I chose not to. There is so much more I have to learn and no one will stop me from learning it."

Marik's mouth nearly fell open. After all that! After all he had said and Yugi had not come round. He would have to admit what Joey had said was true. There was no way of just simply talking Yugi out of this. They would have to try something else.

"Now. Why don't you and my friends go away and let me work." Yugi said.

With that Yugi flicked the pages of the books, picked up his pen and began to scribble down notes. Marik stood, looking down at Yugi who did not look up. Without even saying a word of farewell Marik strolled away. He strolled past Yugi's friends and out the building.

In the fresh air, Marik breathed in deeply, calming down. Joey, Tristan and Tea came quickly out of the library to join Marik.

"What happened, man?" Tristan asked.

"You were right; talking him out of this would not work. We'll have to try something else."

"But what?" Tea asked.

"Come on, let's go back to Odion and Ishizu."

With that they set off back to the Ishtar's house to plan their next move.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

Marik was so close but didn't quite make it..

One question from me: What will the others do next to help Yugi?

Please Review, make suggestions, criticisms.. anything you guys say will help me make YO better for you guys :D

Thanks for reading, as normal Chp 5 will be released next Saturday

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Failure<strong>

The journey back to the Ishtar house was a quiet one. No one spoke even though Yugi's friends had loads of questions for Marik. They just made their way there lost in their own thoughts. Deep down they had all known that just talking to Yugi was not going to achieve much but they had got their hopes up. They wanted the normal Yugi back and that seemed impossible now. They dragged their feet to the Ishtar house and soon Ishizu was asking about how it went. Marik slouched in the chair and explained in detail exactly what happened. From Yugi showing him what he had researched to Yugi refusing to use Atem's name.

"Why won't Yugi use Atem's name?" Tea asked.

"Well, maybe it because Atem's name hurts him and that this obsession has got so out of hand that he no longer thinks of Atem as a real person." Ishizu said a note of sadness in her voice.

Everyone's faces fell and they all sat in silence to anyone who did not know what was going on then it could seem like someone had died, the sadness in the air was overwhelming. Tea was almost in tears, they had to do something soon or they might lose Yugi forever.

"We have to do something guys." She whispered.

"I know but what Tea? What do you suggest?" Joey said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

This was a very valid point. They had tried talking to Yugi and that had not worked so what else could they try. They couldn't just wait to see if Yugi would get over it on his own because that was extremely unlikely now. They would have to kick it up a notch something that would make the reality of what Yugi was doing hit home hard to him. But what could that be?

After a long silence Ishizu spoke.

"I believe I may have come up with something but I would rather not have to do it."

"What is it?" Joey asked quickly.

Ishizu shook her head.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you until I have discussed this with Marik and Odion."

"What? Why!" Joey protested.

"Because I would rather we not do it. It will be extremely risky so I would rather not do it unless we have to."

Joey stood and opened his mouth to argue but Tea stood in front of him. She smiled at Ishizu.

"OK, you guys discuss it and call us when you decide something. Meanwhile, we'll go and try to talk to Yugi."

The Ishtars nodded and bid them good luck. Once again Yugi's friends walked back into to town, Joey grumbled about what Ishizu had come up with. But the other two were more concerned about how they could try and talk some sense into Yugi. Marik had tried and failed so how would they be able to talk Yugi round. But maybe, just maybe, because they are his best friends they may just be able to do what Marik could not.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Still in the library, Yugi stared down at the book trying to get his mind back on track. But the argument with Marik earlier was still on his mind. Standing, Yugi marched over the Ancient Egyptian section. He scanned the spines of the books looking for one that would relate to the Pharaoh and looked interesting. His finger found a book entitled 'Medicines in Ancient Egypt'; carefully he pulled it out and examined the cover. Slowly, he made his way back to his table, still staring at the cover. Inside this book were descriptions of medicines that the Pharaoh had used. He made his way in between the tables, giving away the fact that he had been here too often as he could navigate his way through the tables without having to look up once. Sinking back in his chair, Yugi carefully opened the book and began to read the first page. He read about the types of medicines that were around and also the book went into the types of diseases and illnesses that were around. The pen shook in his hand and Yugi began to make notes from the book. Why hadn't he thought about reading this kind of book before?

Of course while reading the book Yugi read about how many diseases and illness the Pharaoh would have come into contact with, he should have been feeling sorry for him. But he felt nothing. Only thirst for knowledge. Frankly, he did not care about if they had affected the Pharaoh all that mattered was that he _had_ to know more. There was nothing more important than finding out anything and everything he could about Egypt and the pharaoh. No one was going to stop him with from doing this; there was nothing that anyone could say to even tempt him to stop. Yugi looked up from the book, his eyes staring straight ahead but something caught his eye, a movement. His eyes detected the source and Yugi groaned. Making their way over towards him were his friends, determination on their faces.

Joey approached the table and stood looking down at Yugi.

"We need to talk, Yugi."

"Can't it wait I am really busy, I have a lot of work to do."

Joey frowned.

"I hope that is school work."

Yugi groaned and started to gather his belongings. As he tidied his friends continued to pester him.

"Please Yugi, we want you back, just forget about Egypt and let's move on."

"This isn't healthy Yug, you have to stop his before it gets any worse."

"They're right man, this needs to stop."

But Yugi just ignored them and continued walking. He did not say a word as he gave the book about medicine to the librarian. A continuous frown remained on Yugi's face as he walked out of the library with his friends still going on and on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs that was when he could not take it anymore. He spun round to face his friends.

"Just stop! I don't want to hear this any longer. There is nothing wrong with me or what I am doing!"

"Yes there is Yugi, this stuff is all that you care about nothing else." Joey snapped.

Yugi felt like he was going to explode.

"I don't want to listen to you. You know nothing. This is _not_ an obsession. I am telling you that and I told Marik that, so would you all get off my back."

With that Yugi stormed away in the direction of the Game shop with his friends staring after him. All three of them sighed. Deep down they had all known that just talking wasn't going work as Marik had tried but they had all hoped that if Yugi's best friends said something then maybe just maybe he would have snapped out of this obsession. But no, it had not worked.

"What now?" Tristan asked.

"We'll have to wait until Ishizu calls us I guess." Joey sighed.

Tea wiped her tears away, watching the distance figure which was Yugi get further and further away.

"I hope they have something good, I can't stand not having the old Yugi back."

Joey put his hands on her shoulders.

"We all do."

Slowly, the three of them set off in the opposite direction to Yugi. Ishizu's idea needed to be good as it seems as though Yugi needs help desperately. But what possibly could Ishizu do?

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed :D

Please review or comment or make criticisms or make suggestions… It will improve this for you guys promise :)

One Question from me: What is the risky plan Ishizu has? Hmm…

Thanks for reading, you know the drill now find out what happens next.. next Saturday :P

Until then, Peace out! x

Oh! And check out my poll on my profile.. I just want to know if that it the kinda thing you want to read.. :D Until next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Six – Growing Obsession **

The sun sank lower in the sky so the stars became more predominant; the evening was setting in fast. All the lights in the room were out, only a single candle on the desk gave away light. But even the flicking light of the candle gave little light to the room and was the only thing that moved. Not even the boy on his knees gazing up out of his window. His eyes tracked the sky, waiting. At long last the thing the boy had been waiting for appeared.. the moon. Yugi lowered down, so he was sitting on his knees. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together so his fingers interlocked. With his hands interlocked and pulled in close to his chest, he bent forwards. His nose nearly touched the carpet. Only then was the silence broken slightly, as whispers disturbed the quiet. Yugi muttered indecisive words quietly and leaving a slight hiss ever now and again. The minutes slipped by and still Yugi did not stir, only continued to mutter. It was only when the candle had burned a considerable way that Yugi sat up, said a final word and kissed his hand.

Yugi smiled to himself as he blew out the candle and switched the lights on. That had felt good and it was definitely one of the best things that he learnt, so far. He did not emerge from his room that was not what was meant to happen after evening prayers. Switching the lights off again, he got into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. There in the darkness he let his mind wonder into land which he had created in his mind. Where he was living in Egypt and lived like the peasants there. Life was amazing and there were no modern distractions. As he thought more into Egyptian life and what it would be like there, Yugi began to feel like living in Egypt was the right thing for him. Although not in these modern times, no, it would have to be in the past. But there was no possible way for him to do that, so his dream to live in Ancient Egypt would never come true.

But Yugi would not despair, he still had the books to read and the world he had created in his mind. He could do whatever he wanted there and no-one could stop him. With his ancient world in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.. he would have to wake early before sunrise to pray again.

X

"It's been a day since we saw Marik, Ishizu and Odion and they still haven't called." Tea exclaimed

"Yeah, well this plan better be good to make us wait like this." Joey grumbled

"Guys come on! They're trying to help us and maybe it is better that we wait because then they can find any loopholes and get rid of them before they tell us about it." Tristan said.

Joey and Tea stopped walking and stared at Tristan.

"Wow. Role reversal." Joey commented, indicating Tristan and Tea.

They all started laughing and continued walking. It felt weird. They hadn't laughed in a long time, not since Atem had left. No, there had been no time to laugh as this obsession was affecting them all, so laugher had not been on the list of emotions. But it felt good just to laugh, but it was over too soon and they were back to worrying about Yugi.

They turned into their classroom and sat in their chairs but there was a chair which was still vacant. They all stared at it for awhile before the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Where was Yugi? He still wasn't here; even with his obsession he had never been late for school, well except the time he had overslept but apart from that.. never. It was only when the lesson was in full swing that Yugi walked in.

"Yugi Moto, why are you so late?" the teacher demanded.

"I had to pray before I left, sir." Yugi said, walking over to his desk.

"Pray? To who?"

"The Ancient Egyptians Gods, you should pray as well, sir, it is very beneficial I think."

Everyone except Yugi's friends and the teacher started to laugh. Yugi did not look bothered by the fact that everyone was now laughing at him. He only pulling out his book and scribbled down something. Anyone else would have thought that he was writing down the notes on the board but Yugi's friends knew that he was not.

In fact Yugi was planning out the times where he could pray throughout the day. He was going to pray as often as he could so that he would remain on the good side when it came to the Egyptian Gods. It was not only when he would pray it was also where, it had to be somewhere quiet and peaceful. After all, the last thing Yugi needed was to insult the gods by worshiping them in a loud place. Yugi continued to think about places in which he would be able to pray undisturbed all through the lesson and, as usual, took no notes at all. Promptly, at the end of the lesson Yugi got up and rushed out. His friends made an attempt to follow him but they lost sight of him in the crowds of students entering the corridor.

After a vain attempt to find Yugi, his friends made their way into the canteen but as they looked around for an empty table when a guy from their class ran over to them.

"Have you seen what Yugi's doing?" Gary said,

Tristan and Joey exchanged glances. Gary took it from the looks he got that they had not seen what Yugi was doing.

"Ah, come on you have got to see this."

Gary led the way out of the school building and into the grounds. There was a large group of people standing and laughing at something. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Gary pushed their way to the front. Under a tree was Yugi on his knees, bent over he was muttering words which they could not make out. Tea watched Yugi for a few moments but then she turned and whipped away, wiping away her tears as she went. Joey and Tristan could only stand it a few more moments before they too turned and walked away. As they left they heard the people start to chant;

"Egyptian Freak!"

Tea was located under another tree but in the back corner of the grounds were the laughter and chanting could not be heard. Joey and Tristan sat either side of Tea and they said.. nothing. They were all absorbing what they had just seen. Tristan was the first to speak.

"So, Yugi is now worshipping the Egyptian Gods, this can't get any worse."

No hint of sarcasm was detected in Tristan voice.

"What are we going to do?" Tea asked, through tears.

Joey sighed.

"We just need to wait. For not too much longer.. I hope."

With that they all fell silent as they wondered how long it would be until Ishizu called.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Ishizu! We can't that's crazy!" Marik cried.

"What else are we going to do! Yugi needs help and this is the only way!" Ishizu cried back.

Marik strolled away, angrily.

"Have you any idea how risky it is?"

Ishizu sighed.

"Yes, but it is the only way."

Marik's anger blossomed again.

"It is not! We are not doing that!"

"Miss Ishizu, maybe there is something else we could do." Odion chipped in

Ishizu sighed and sank into a chair, Marik flopped into his leaving Odion the only one standing.

"Yes but what Odion."

"Well… I'm sure you will think of something."

"How about rehab?" Marik said, sarcastically.

"Marik, please."

Ishizu spoke steadily although Marik was getting angry. Marik was trying to convince Ishizu that her plan was ridiculous. But she was trying to do the opposite. Ishizu looked Marik in the eye.

"Please, I know it is risky but what other chose do we have? I really think this will work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

Marik thought for a moment. He had his doubts but maybe it was worth a shot.

"Fine we will try it. I don't think it will work but fine. Call them."

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

The praying style that Yugi used is completely made up, it is imaginary. I couldn't find any research on praying styles to use in this chapter.

Please review, or comment anything really.. I love to hear what you guys think :D

Question: What is the plan?

The next chapter is out next Saturday..

Until then.. Thanks for reading and peace out x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Seven – A Possible Solution**

The three teenagers were sitting on a bench in the park; they still could not believe that Yugi was now worshipping the Egyptian Gods. Something had to be done now, but Ishizu had not called yet. Right on cue Tea's phone rang.

"It's Ishizu!" She cried.

Her hands trembled as she answered the phone. The other two watched Tea closely looking for any sign of good news. It seemed as though it was good news as a smile blossomed on Tea's face. She smiled broadly at Tristan and Joey as she hung up the phone.

"They have a plan! We have to go to theirs straight away."

The other two leapt up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Joey cried,

They sprinted out of the park, as if they were racing one another. They didn't stop running until they reached the garden path, where they skidded to a halt panting hard. Tristan knocked on the door, in an instant Ishizu answered and ushered them inside. The three teenagers sat nervously on the sofa looking across at the Ishtars. Ishizu looked at Marik before speaking.

"We have come up with plan, but it is risky and there is no guarantee that it will work.. I am hopeful though."

"Well, what is it?" Joey said, impatiently.

Ishizu closed her eyes momentarily before continuing.

"We should make contact with Atem."

There silence as Joey, Tristan and Tea took in the information. But when they thought about it making contact with Atem might actually work, who better to stop this obsession then the one person who knew Yugi the best.

"I know it sounds crazy but I think this is the only way. Maybe he will be able to do what we cannot." Ishizu continued.

Joey shook his head.

"It's not crazy. This could work! Have you already made contact with him?"

"No, we were waiting to see what you three thought." Ishizu answered.

"Do it now!" Tea cried, rather louder then she had been hoping for.

Ishizu nodded then she and Marik stood, they instructed the onlookers to stay seated. The two then looked into each other's eyes, nodded and closed them. As one they began to chant words which could not be made out. They continued to chant at exactly the same time, they were perfectly in sync with each other. Joey, Tristan and Tea's mouths fell open in shock, but they did not make a sound. In the air next to where Ishizu and Marik were chanting a blackish or purplish cloud was blossoming. The strange cloud slowly got larger and larger until it was big enough to step into. Only then did the Ishtar siblings stop their chanting and turned to face this cloud. The others could see their mouths moving but they could not hear what was being said. It was like the sound from their lips had been stolen. All the other four could do was wait to see the outcome.

The minutes dragged on and on, but still Ishizu and Marik were in deep conservation with this cloud. To Joey, Tristan and Tea this was infuriating, they wanted to know what was being said but no all they could do was wait.. and hope. Inside that cloud was Atem, they thought, and right at this second Ishizu and Marik might be explain the situation to Atem or maybe Atem was refusing to help. No! Atem would help, he had always had been there for them surely he would not let them down now.

After what seemed like an eternity Ishizu and Marik bowed and step back from the cloud. The cloud seemed to shallow itself and then.. was gone. The three baffled teenagers looked at the two waiting for an explanation. Tristan broke the silence;

"What was that thing?"

"We invoked the shadows to communicate with Atem, that cloud was the shadows. Inside it was Atem." Ishizu said.

Joey was utterly confused, even though that cloud had intrigued him and he wanted to know more about it, he had a bigger issue to demand answers for.

"So, what did he say?" He demanded.

"Well," Marik began ,"We made contact which took him by surprise. I don't think he was aware we could do that but anyway, we explained what was going on and that we needed his help."

Marik paused, looking at Ishizu.

"What! What did he say!" Joey practically yelled.

"He is taken aback about what Yugi is doing and is concerned. "Ishizu explained, "He does want to help and has made a proposal."

"And what's that?" Tea asked, nervously.

"He has invited you to come to Egypt, with Yugi of course."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Tristan cried, jumping to his feet.

"But you should be aware, that Atem is unsure whether he can help. Of course, he will try but he is not sure."

Tristan looked round at Joey and Tea. Tea had closed her eyes and was sighing. It was a valid point going to Egypt might do more harm than good and Atem might not be able to get Yugi out of this obsession. But they just had to have faith; if this didn't work then nothing would so they would have to work closely with Atem to fix this.

"Do not be afraid, you know that Atem will do his best and won't rest until this is solved. Bring Yugi here today and then we will send a message to Atem so he can transport you."

"What? Today?" Joey asked.

"Yes, he is expecting you! Well.. he is expecting a message from us anytime soon."

The three of them looked at each other, then Joey, Tristan and Tea rushed from the house. The sooner they found Yugi, the sooner they could leave, the sooner it was all over with and then the normal Yugi would be back. Luckily, as the three of them rushed towards the library they bumped well.. ran into Yugi. Which caused Yugi to drop the books he was carrying.

"Yugi! Man we have been looking for you everywhere." Tristan panted.

"Well.. you found me." Yugi frowned, a hint of confusion and sarcasm in his voice.

"You have to come with us." Tea chipped in

Yugi raised an eyebrow and eyed them suspiciously, as he bent down picking the books up. From the looks on their faces they had been running. So that was true, it appeared that they had been looking for him but he still had reasons to be suspicious. But maybe he should see where this was going.

"Yugi, you have to come with us to the Ishtars." Joey said

Yugi frowned.

"No I am not going with you."

"But Yug-" Joey started, but Tea cut in.

"They have managed to get us a trip! To Ancient Egypt!"

Yugi couldn't hide his excitement; he knew that the Ishtars could use magic just like the Pharaoh. But he had to be curious, something wasn't right.

"But I thought you guys don't like what I've been doing."

"Well, we have been thinking and we were over reacting, there is nothing wrong with a healthy interest, right guys?" Tea said, looking at the other two.

They nodded. A smile blossomed on Yugi's face. Finally his friends had come round and accepted that he was not obsessed with Egypt.

"What are we waiting for, guys? Let's go!" Yugi said, happily.

So, they all made their way back to the Ishtars. They moved quickly as three out of four of the teens knew that time was against them. They had to go sooner rather than wait.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Ishizu looked out of the living room window. Time was against them, Atem having recently contacted them again telling them that the window of opportunity would not be open much longer. Her blues eyes moved slowly up and down the road waiting to see any sign of movement. Then running up the road were four teenagers. Ishizu called for Marik and they began the chant which would cause the purple cloud to re-appear. Of course, they had informed Atem of the fact that they were coming. Soon, the cloud appeared and there was a knock at the door.

The four teenagers came into the living room and gazed deeply into the purple cloud. For all four of them, it was well.. weird. It looked so unnatural just suspended there. Yugi looked around half expecting someone to start lecturing him but they did not.

"Go though there and Egypt is waiting for you, Yugi." Ishizu said, apparently not wanting to let on that this was part of a plan.

Yugi smiled at Ishizu and stared back into the cloud. Ishizu never lied so all this had to be true. They all had really come to the conclusion that this was not an obsession. Yugi looked at his friends.

"After you, Yugi." Joey said, a little nervously indicating the cloud.

So, Yugi rolled his shoulders took a deep breath then strolled forwards. As he drew close, the cloud seemed to shallow him up, then it was pitch black.

The others waited until Yugi had gone before turning to Marik, Ishizu and Odion.

"Good Luck, send our regards to the pharaoh." Ishizu said, smiling.

The three of them nodded at Joey, Tristan and Tea. One by one they walked into the cloud; they all experience the same, the feeling of the cloud swallowing them, then blackness.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

His eyes opened and the pharaoh surveyed his surroundings nothing had changed he was still in the throne room sitting on his throne. The only thing out of the ordinary was his advisor who was staring at him. As the Pharaoh's eyes made contact with his advisor, a question may have been asked.

"We shall have visitors to our lands. They will arrive between now and sundown, so we had best prepare."

With that the pharaoh stood and left the room, his advisor and the other members of the secret court dropping to their knees as their king passed, showing respect and loyalty. The Pharaoh stood on one of the balconies and stared out at his kingdom. He knew, he just knew that these visitors would come. And it was his job to help them and help them he would.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

I am sorry if the last two chapters were repetitive but they were leading up to this.

Please review, comment or make criticisms anything you have to say. I will respond to you guys and I love hearing your views..

**Advanced warning – Important college work has been submitted so if I have to resubmit it then it might slow chapter 8/9 just to warn you..Sorry  
><strong>

Thanks for reading! :D

See you next time! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

** Chapter Eight - Arrival **

There was a weird taste in Yugi's mouth, something which tasted like sand. Wait..sand? Yugi's eyes flashed open and he jumped to his feet. He took in his surroundings, then bent down and took a handful of the sand letting it slide through his fingers. It was real; everything he could see was real. Yugi stared around taking in the red tint on the sand indicating that the sun was setting. Yugi looked round at his friends, who were getting to their feet shaking the sand off themselves.

"Look guys! We're here! We made it!" Yugi said, excitedly.

The other three stared around in amazement; they had been wondering whether they were actually going to make it. Yugi stared off into the distance looking for any sign of civilization.

After a few minutes Yugi spotted something and sprinted off, running as fast as he could. His friends yelled his name then ran after him but Yugi did not stop, just kept going. Only when he reached a cliff did he stop and look down. The others caught up and they too looked at the busy town below them. That was what Yugi had seen. Even from their height they could see clearly the things going on. The busy bustle of the market place, the children playing happily before their mothers took them away. They could see camels with their riders entering the town, some guards standing at the gates to the town. The busy evening rush before the people of Egypt settled down for the night.

"How did you see this place Yuge? I mean it's hidden, so how did you see it." Joey asked.

Yugi pointed at the large golden building which was located towards the back of to town. All of them, except Yugi, let their mouths drop open. That building was huge! Maybe Yugi had seen in the distance and that was why he ran.

"The Pharaoh lives there, it's his palace."

Of course Joey, Tristan and Tea knew this but they said nothing. The three of them stood for a while staring down at the town. Tea's eyes were plastered to the palace, somewhere in there was Atem. But she forced her eyes away and looked at Yugi who was literally bouncing on the spot.

"Come on guys! Let's go down there!" Yugi pleaded.

The other three looked at each other, well they had to get this over with. But there was one big problem they were still dressed in 21st centaury clothing. They were going to stick out like sore thumbs but before anyone could address this to Yugi, he had all ready begun to run down a nearby hill. The others followed running hard to catch up with him. From the base of the hill they could see the entrance to the town, the guards were checking people who came in.

"How are we going to get past them Yu-" Joey started, but Yugi had already walked away.

The others followed but they were very wary, what happened if they got stopped? As they drew closer they kept close to one another. They all crossed their fingers that the guards wouldn't stop them but as they came in eye contact with the guards, they were stopped.

"What in name of the Gods are you wearing?" A guard exclaimed.

His partner came over and they both examined the four new comers both tilting their heads slightly.

"Perhaps they have come from another land."

"What if they are spies?" The guard asked.

"We should take them to the Pharaoh."

From the research Yugi had gathered he knew that the guards could be violent and ruthless so it was best to let them take them to the Pharaoh rather then put up a fight. The guard whistled to another pair of guards instructing them to take their place while they went to the Pharaoh.

So, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were lead through the city, mothers drawing their children away as they tried to come closer to the strangers. Yugi's eyes widen as everything he had researched was confirmed to be true. The shape of the buildings, the men being the workers while the women looked after the children. But the other three did not share Yugi's enthusiasm, they were happy that they were going to Atem but felt very self-conscious as they were lead towards the palace.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Oh look! The sand looks red! It is so pretty."

"Mana, the sun is setting that's why."

"I know but it is soo cool!"

Atem sighed, Mana got easily amused by anything but he didn't mind. As she went on about sand, Atem messaged his temple willing his throbbing headache to go away. His head had been throbbing for days, along with the annoying chest pain he was feeling. But that didn't matter, what was important was that he was waiting. That was why he and Mana were standing on this balcony rather sitting under a tree like they usually did.

"What are we doing here anyway? Why can't we go to that tree?" Mana asked, slightly grumpy.

"We're waiting." Atem said, simply.

"Oh for those visitor people. Did you make that up for a big wind up or something? If so then why did you not tell me! And another thing –"

"Can I get a word in?" Atem asked, grinning at her.

Mana frowned but waited for her closest friend to speak.

"No I did not invent those visitors, they are real and are coming." He said, his eyes then located a movement in the town. "And by the looks of this I was right."

Mana looked to where the Pharaoh was pointing. He was right there was a group of strangely dressed people being lead towards the palace by guards. Mana stared at Atem, how had he known that? Atem gave a grin which made Mana want to whack him but she didn't as at that moment Mahad came onto the balcony. Mana and the Pharaoh turned to face him as Mahad kneel showing respect for his king.

"My Pharaoh, these strangers from afar land have arrived." Mahad said, still on his knees.

Atem thanked Mahad and he lead the way to the throne room where the other members of the secret court where waiting for him. As Atem and Mahad headed to the top of the room, Mana hid behind one of the large golden poles which were on either side of the room. Atem reached his throne but decided against sitting, he sat too much in that throne. Instead he stood by it with his advisor next to him.

The guards entered the room with the four strangers, leading them to the middle of the room. Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey were forced onto their knees and they looked up at their friend, the Pharaoh. They expected the Pharaoh to speak first but he only spoke with the advisor. Joey, Tristan and Tea were happy to see the Pharaoh, even though at this moment he wasn't looking at them. Yugi was not so much, instead of looking at the person who he had read so much about he was gazing around the room, it was the way he had read...mostly golden. It was just so amazing.

"Who are these people?" The holder of the Millennium Rod asked, or rather demanded.

"They were attempting to get into town, we thought they could be spies so brought them here." A guard said.

"Well, you know how we deal with spies." Priest Seto said.

But a voice from behind them made everyone turn to look at the Pharaoh.

"They are not spies. They are the visitors I spoke of earlier."

Seto looked at his King, it was true the Pharaoh had spoken of visitors earlier but how could he know that these people were them. Seto did not speak his worries, instead he watched as the Pharaoh descended and drew close to the strangers.

"Are you sure my Pharaoh?"

Atem gave Seto a look which spoke volumes, Seto backed off. The Pharaoh's eyes lingered on Yugi before he addressed the guards.

"They are to stay here. Take them to the far room on the east side. I shall join you momentarily."

The guards bowed and lead Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea away. Atem watched them go before he turned to the members of the secret court, knowing that they would disapprove.

"But my Pharaoh, how do you know you can trust these people?" Mahad asked.

"I did not detect any evil in them, did you?"

Mahad shook his head and the Pharaoh waited for anyone else to object. The other seemed to agree with the Pharaoh, if the Millennium Ring, which detected criminal activity, had picked up nothing then these visitors must be safe and pure. As no one made another response Atem excused himself and left the room.

The Pharaoh walked to the east side and entered the room where he had instructed the guards to take his friends. The guards turned and knelt as he entered the room.

"Leave us."

The guards did as their pharaoh commanded but the lingered in the corridor just to be safe.

Inside the room, Atem waited until he was sure that the guards had gone or at least gone out of ear shot before turning to his friends who wore bright smiles. All but one looked happy. Yugi was staring in amazement round the room; Atem eyed him before Joey addressed him.

"Atem buddy!" He said, embracing his friend, "How have you been dude? It's been ages!"

The other two greeted him in similar ways, but Yugi still did not greet the Pharaoh. Yugi would not look at the Pharaoh at all, refusing even to look in his direction. Spotting a wooden cupboard, Yugi pulled a white tunic out.

"I am going to change."

With that Yugi left the room leaving a perplexed pharaoh, how had Yugi known there were tunics in there?

"Get used to that Atem, he does that a lot." Joey sighed.

Atem looked at Joey and frowned, this might be harder than he had first anticipated.

"You'll need to change or people will ask questions." The pharaoh said.

The three of them moved to the cupboard Yugi had been through and pulled out their own tunics.

Joey began to tell Atem little pieces of what was going on but he had his back to Atem. The pharaoh rubbed his head as he listened; this headache was still annoying him. Then he felt an irritation in his chest which caused the pharaoh to cough. It was a dry and painful sounding cough, which made the other three turn round to find the pharaoh rubbing his chest.

"Are you ok, Pharaoh?" Tea asked, nervously.

The pharaoh nodded, hoping that this pain in his chest would subside but it did not.

"You need to tell me everything, but there is not time now." Atem said, slightly hoarse "I shall meet you in the morning and then we shall discuss this."

The others nodded to Atem and bid him goodnight, with that the Pharaoh left the room. As he left, Tea saw a red mark on his skin.

"Did you see that red mark on the Pharaoh's skin?" Tea asked.

"No why?" Tristan asked.

Tea frowned.

"I don't know, it just seemed…unnatural."

The other two shrugged and chose a bed. Tea thought for a little longer before she left the room to change. Maybe it was nothing. Well, she hoped that it was nothing. But the question was, if it is not natural then…what was it?

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review! I love hearing what you thought!

Chapter 9 will not be slowed due to the fact that my work does not need resubmitting (YAY) :D

Thanks for reading, until next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Nine – Egyptian Life**

The four strangers woke in the morning feeling as though they were in an oven, it was just so hot! Joey sprung out of his bed and attempted to fan himself, vigorously, with his hands.

"Why is it so hot?" He exclaimed.

Yugi got out of his bed and stretched, apparently unconcerned about the heat.

"It's only the morning it gets hotter until the middle of the day when it begins to cool down."

Joey let out a frustrated groan and stomped out the room. They all watched him go with slight amusement. Yugi took to straightening his tunic, smoothing the slight creases in the fabric. Tristan yawned, stretched and mentioned something about going to find Joey. The other two didn't speak for a minute but then Tea thought of something.

"What are you going to do today?"

Yugi smiled brightly at her.

"I am going to explore! There are loads of things to see here and I have got to see it all!"

He waited for Tea to say anything else, but when she did not Yugi excused himself and rushed away. Tea sighed; she was desperately missing the old Yugi. If the old Yugi were here then the first thing he would have done would be to go and find Atem. But no the old Yugi was gone and they had to get him back. So, she too left the room and walked up the corridor searching for Joey and Tristan.

The palace was huge and it was no surprise that Tea got lost easily. She rounded a third corner and found herself exactly where she had started. Putting her hands on her hips she looked around for any sign of Joey, Tristan or the Pharaoh. Then there were a familiar face walking towards her, Atem wasn't look directly at her but as he drew closer he recognised her.

"Lost?" he asked.

Tea nodded, making Atem smiled slightly. His headache was being particularly annoying today along with the pain in his chest getting worse.

"Joey and Tristan are outside waiting for me." The pharaoh said, pointing.

"Are you not coming?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

Tea nodded slowly, watching Atem walk away before finding her way out to Joey and Tristan who were enjoying the sun under a tree. Well.. Joey was ranting about the heat. Tea sat next to Tristan and they waited for the Pharaoh.

It wasn't too long before Atem appeared, looking slightly washed out. Tea eyed him, suspiciously.

"So, tell me everything." Atem said.

They began the story starting from moments after Atem had left. To Yugi finding the books and being late for school. They told Atem everything, all about Marik trying to help. Atem listened, nodded taking in every word that he was told. As he heard more and more he grew more concerned. This obsession was something which needed addressing, but where to start. Yugi's Obsession had grown so much there was no way to just nip it in the bud; they were going to have to cut away until they found the root cause.

"Then it is much more serious than I had first imagined." Atem said, slowly

"Yes," Tea said, honestly, "We have tried everything and nothing is working. But you can help us Pharaoh! You know Yugi the best and you can get through to him."

The Pharaoh looked at the floor momentary before looking at Tea.

"I appreciate your support but if this is as bad as you say then maybe I can't."

"Sure you can buddy!" Tristan chipped in.

The Pharaoh smiled and looked away, he was really quite unsure. But of course he would try, he would try everything. Tea watched the pharaoh scratch his upper arm, then again she spotted something. It was the same red mark that she had seen last night but now there were two which were quite visible and one which was quite faint but still there.

Tea glanced at the other two; the other two had seen it as well as they wore questioning expressions. Atem seemed to feel their gazes as he looked at them.

"What's that on your arm?" Joey said, pointing.

The pharaoh looked at his upper arm; those strange red marks were still there. They had appeared a few days back but the Pharaoh had assumed that he had banged his arm. A frown crossed his face but if he had simply banged his arm why wasn't the marks gone?

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes Joey, don't worry."

The others glanced at each other before Tristan spoke up.

"So how are we going to do this, guys."

"Let's find Yugi, talk to him about being here so I can clearly see how deep this obsession is." Atem said.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi had looked all over the palace; it was exactly the way he had read. Craving on the walls, the torches.. everything! A broad smile was on Yugi's face. He felt so comfortable and happy. He did not think about anything that had happened before, none of it mattered all that mattered was that he was here in Egypt. Yugi walked past a balcony as he did he saw his friends walking towards him.

"Hey guys, isn't this amazing!" Yugi called

"Umm, yeah it is awesome." Joey said.

"You know I feel really at ease with everything that has happened."

"That's good." Tristan said.

"A-and you know what?"

"What Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I think.. that I don't want to go home! I want to stay here forever!"

At this point of three of their mouths dropped open, they had not been expecting that. Well, the plan had been to get Yugi to say something like that but they had never thought that he would say that. They thought he was going to say something about the palace windows being exactly the right size or something similar.

"Why Yugi" Tea asked

"Well, I love Ancient Egypt and now I am here I'm thinking that there is nothing for me back home."

"But Come on Yuge you don't want to stay here." Joey said.

"Yes Joey I do."

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Hiding around a corner was the Pharaoh, listening in to the conversation. As he heard Yugi say that he wanted to stay in Egypt, Atem put his face in his hands. It was true that the plan had been for the Pharaoh to hear something similar to what Yugi had just said. But he had hoped for something.. a little less than that.

He waiting until Yugi had hurried off before emerging from around the corner and looking at the other three. They were all as shocked as he was.

"That was.. unexpected." Tristan said slowly.

They nodded.

"I am afraid that bring you here may have done more harm than it has good." Atem sighed.

"Look Pharaoh, you need to talk to him now. You can do what we can't and make him see what he is doing." Joey pleaded.

Atem was about to reply but then a voice cried.

"Pharaoh!"

An old man who looked identical to Yugi's Grandpa came running up.

"What is it Shimon?"

"I have been looking for you, my King. I went to the courtyard but Mana said you weren't there but anyway, we need you. We are holding a council meeting, don't you remember."

Atem nodded.

"Yes I forgot, I will be along in a moment."

Nodding to the Pharaoh, Shimon hurried off again. Meanwhile, Atem turned to his friends.

"Trust me my friends, I will talk to Yugi but I have to do this first."

The three nodded.

"We know Pharaoh, you're juggling having us and running a country. I don't know how you do it." Joey said, giving Atem the thumbs up.

Atem smiled before he walked away. The other three watched him go. They knew that Atem would find a way to help Yugi.

"Should we talk to Yugi while Atem is not here?" Tea asked.

"No," Joey said, shaking his head, "Let's leave that to Atem, if we keep pestering him he will stop talking to us and we need him to still talk to us so that we can find out what Atem has said or done."

"So the ball is in the pharaoh's court?"

"Yes, Tea. It is."

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that.

Please review as I am really unsure about this chapter, I think it came out OK but please do tell me if it didn't.

What's going on with Atem? That's my question this week :D

In other news.. Some of the things that I will mention in future chapter will have been researched but if they are not true please don't shoot me, blame the internet.

Thanks for reading and I shall see you next time… :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Ten – Continuing Obsession**

Yugi strolled through the corridors without a care in the world, he was so happy. He was going to stay here and never have to go back to the way of life he had led. His happiness was so overwhelming that he wanted to dance and scream. Yugi was about to round another corner but he stopped. Peering round he could see the Pharaoh and the members of the secret court making their way into the throne room. As the doors to the throne room shut Yugi came round the corner and stared at the doorway. There had to be something important going on in there and Yugi wanted to know what was being said.

So he followed the wall looking for a way in. Half way up the corridor Yugi saw a large vase. Narrowing his eyes and tilting his head, he examined the wall behind the vase. Then he glanced up and down the corridor making sure that the coast was clear. It was, so Yugi pulled the vase very gently and quietly which revealed a secret passage way but it was a small space which required whoever entered to crawl. Yugi crawled in and somehow managed to turn around to pull the vase back in place. He crawled up the tunnel which was wider then he had first thought. The passage came out on the balcony of the throne room, crawling over to one of the pillars and hide behind it. He had to be careful not to be seen because the Millennium Items might pick up on his presence.

Little did Yugi know that one of the Items had already picked up on his presence. Down below sitting in the throne the Pharaoh was gazing at the far wall it was not that he was bored, his mind was taken up with something else. Well.. more than one thing. Atem tried to latch onto what was being said but he just couldn't his mind would not concentrate. He knew that the topic that was being hotly debated was levels of crime. Once more the pharaoh tried to listen in but this time it was not Yugi nor how much is head was pounding. It was the Millennium Puzzle; it seemed to be trying to attract his attention. The Pharaoh let the Puzzle guide his eyes over to what it was trying to show him.

Atem looked up at the balcony but first he saw nothing then a movement caught his eyes. Behind one of the pillars was Yugi, the Pharaoh sighed inwardly. Not wanting to cause attention to what he was staring at, Atem turned back to his court. The last thing he needed was to have Yugi thrown into the dungeons. He was going to have to wait until he got out of here before he talked to Yugi. So once again Atem tried to listen to his court or rather make it look it he was listening, but his mind was still on Yugi.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

As the meeting drew to a close and the people began to leave, Yugi quietly crawled back through the tunnel which he had come through. As he got to his feet and replaced the vase he tried to look natural, like he had not just snuck into to a confidential meeting. He had just begun to walk away when a voice stopped him.

"Wait, Yugi."

Yugi looked around and saw the Pharaoh standing before him. He didn't look at the Pharaoh well not directly at him; he chose a spot just above the Pharaoh's ear.

"What were you doing listening in on the meeting?"

"I was learning."

The Pharaoh eyed Yugi but still Yugi did not meet the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Learning what?"

"Learning about everything to do with Egyptian life, it is so interesting and I am going to find it all out."

There was a short silence then Yugi asked;

"How did you even know I got in through there?"

"Yugi, I grew up here I know this place inside out."

Finally their eyes meet the excited boy's and the solemn, bleary pharaoh's. But this moment said nothing, no words, no meaning.. nothing. There was something off about the Pharaoh was could be detected in his eyes as well as could be physically seen. Of course the normal Yugi would have picked this up but the Yugi standing in front of the Pharaoh did not pick up on it. So their eye contact broke, as Yugi looked away.

"I have to go now." Yugi said.

"Why?"

"Because I have so much more to see!"

Without waiting for a reply Yugi ran off leaving an utterly confused Pharaoh behind him. The Pharaoh stared after him before sighing heavily and walking in the other direction.

He walked to a balcony similar to the one he and Mana had been standing on the other night. Down below Atem could see Joey, Tristan and Tea sitting under a tree with Shimon. Atem narrowed his eyes. What was Shimon doing there? But before he could do anything someone had bear hugged him from behind.

"Hi Mana." Atem said, without even turning round.

A frustrated sign followed.

"How do you always know it's me?" Mana moaned, standing beside the pharaoh.

"Because I have known you too long."

Mana laughed, looking at the Pharaoh. She saw that he was gazing at something so she followed his gaze. She too saw Shimon talking to three, out of the four, strangers.

"Mana, What is Shimon doing?" The Pharaoh inquired.

"I think he is telling them about the rules and stuff, you know so they don't offend you or the Gods."

The Pharaoh sighed again.

"I am sure that they will not do so."

Mana smiled. She gazed out over the sand again; it didn't look as pretty during the day. Only when the sun was setting did it look pretty, by having the red colour on it. Mana gazed intently but a noise made her look round. The Pharaoh was coughing a painful, dry one. The Pharaoh felt her gaze and looked at her. It was then that Mana saw that the Pharaoh looked quite worn out, the normal colour of his skin was missing slightly.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh did not seem to be able to speak as he nodded. Atem leant against the balcony wall and closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze of the wind. He was trying to ignore that burning sensation which had resulted from his cough. Slowly during the day Atem's chest pain and headache had been getting worse along with the fact that Atem now had no appetite. But he had no clue what was going on and was not going to think about it. He had more important things to deal with then his own health.

"You know, I think I recognise those people." Mana thought aloud.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at Mana.

"What makes you say that?"

Mana tilted her head and stared at the strangers.

"They seem so familiar. Like we have met before."

The Pharaoh stared at her but she said no more. Atem was not sure whether she would remember that she had met Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea when they had fought Zorc, but it seemed irrelevant to mention this.

They stood in silence for a while Mana watching Shimon and the Pharaoh staring into space. He was trying to organise this thoughts but he could not. It was impossible to think clearly as his head would not sort through his thoughts. He let out a soft moan and rubbed his temple.

"Pharaoh, Are you ok?"

Mana waited but she got no response from the Pharaoh. She looked at him, he wasn't looking too good.

"You need to rest."

The Pharaoh shook his head. But Mana wasn't going to take his stubbornness at this point in time, the Pharaoh was not well.

"Please go and rest." She insisted.

Finally, the Pharaoh agreed and Mana watched him walk away. Something was not right with the Pharaoh but she did not know what. She sent a pray to the Gods to keep her closest friend safe.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

The ending was hard to write, I really stuck on an idea about how to end it :/

Please review with your thoughts, I love hearing what you think.

Any questions? If you do review and I will answer your questions :)

Thanks for reading, see you next time

And, Happy Easter!


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it really means the world to me and I am so glad you are all enjoying this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Eleven – Disturbed Night**

As the day finished and the evening began the Pharaoh did not emerge from his room, not even to eat. Atem was lying on his back on his bed, his face covered with one hand. The cape he had been wearing earlier was discarded at the end of the bed; the Millennium Puzzle had been placed on the wooden surface which was beside the bed. The Pharaoh did not move he was trying to cool down. Even though it was the evening and the temperature had fallen, Atem felt so hot. Beads of sweat tickled down the Pharaoh's forehead making him stand. He moved over to a basin full of water, slapping the cool water on to his face. The Pharaoh closed his eyes and gripped the surface, upon which the basin was standing, feeling the cool water trickle down his face. Along with feeling so hot, his head was pounding which meant that he could not think straight at all.

The water seemed to evaporate off his face but it had done no good, he still felt as hot and sweaty as he had done before. So the Pharaoh stumbled out onto his balcony, gripping the balcony wall. The cold night air was being blown around gently making seem even cooler. It danced across Atem's face but this still did not make any difference. The Pharaoh breathed deeply trying desperately to ignore what was going on inside him. He had so many things which were more important to deal with. There was Yugi and his kingdom, they all needed him. So how was he supposed to suddenly think of himself before anything else?

There was a knock on the door which interrupted his thoughts, Atem came into the room and tried to look like his normal self. Shimon shuffled through the door, bowing to his King.

"My Pharaoh, I came to see if you are alright? You never came for any food."

"Yes Shimon, I am perfectly fine. I was just not hungry."

Shimon gazed into his king's face. The Pharaoh looked very pale and there was something missing from his eyes, which was always a giveaway that something wasn't right.

"Really my King, I find that hard to believe. Let me bring you something."

The Pharaoh shocks his head, but regretted it as his headache got even worse. He didn't need food. He needed to be left alone so that he could rest.

"Please Shimon, I appreciate your concern but I am fine. By tomorrow I will be back to normal."

Shimon wanted to say more but he had to respect the Pharaoh wishes. He gave a last concerned look before bowing and exiting the room.

Once the door closed, Atem sat on his bed again closing his eyes. He started to breathe deeply again and rub his temples. Atem hoped that he would be fine by the morning, so he sent a prayer to all the Gods. He was about to climb into his bed to rest but there was anoher knock at the door. Atem sighed heavily; Shimon didn't know when to give up. But as he stood and looked at the person entering it was not Shimon or in fact anyone from the secret court. It was Yugi who had walked in. He stared at the Pharaoh with excitement and anticipation in his eyes.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't sleep with without knowing!"

The Pharaoh sighed and sat on his bed again but maintained eye contact with Yugi.

"Knowing what?"

"About you! I mean, what you do as Pharaoh."

Yugi watched the Pharaoh close his eyes momentarily. There was something off about the Pharaoh but Yugi was not paying attention to this. He wanted to know about the Pharaoh and what he does! It didn't matter that there was something off about him, the knowledge was more important.

He waited for the Pharaoh to speak. But he didn't, he just looked at Yugi. Yugi saw the look in the Pharaoh's eyes; he did not want to speak.

"Come on Pharaoh! If I am going to stay here I need to know!"

The Pharaoh was aware of Yugi's wish to stay as he had over-heard him say it to his friends. But he now he a chance to find the root cause of Yugi's Obsession.

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"Because I have read so many books about how life is lead here and now actually being here is just so amazing that I think I would be better here than back home."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, although he wanted to sleep this could be the only opportunity to snap Yugi out of this. So, the Pharaoh stood and beckoned to follow him. Yugi followed the Pharaoh out onto the balcony which had an amazing view of the town; you could even just about see the River Nile in the distance. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh in amazement; he got a view like this! It was something to behold. The grin in Yugi's face got even wider as he took in the view.

"You see, all this is amazing and seemingly faultless." The Pharaoh said,

"Yeah! You Egyptians are pretty peaceful people; you defended your homeland but never wanted to conquer lands."

The Pharaoh tried to ignore the 'You Egyptians' comment and focus on the other things Yugi had said.

"That's true, we are very peaceful. My father created the Millen-"

"The Millennium Items in order to maintain peace in Egypt." Yugi interrupted, "Because of all that shadow magic which you locked away. So, that really is the only thing that you need to defend your kingdom from... the Shadow Magic."

"Yes Yugi, but don't you see." The pharaoh interjected, "Even though we Egyptians might be peaceful there is still dangers that we have to prepare for."

"Yes I know. Like the little rain fall, the dangerous creatures –"

As Yugi began to babble on and on about the many dangers in Egypt, the Pharaoh zoned out. He could still feel little beads of sweat running down his forehead. He knew, he had to sleep then by morning he would be well again. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh.

"It was amazing, thank you for showing me this. It makes me want to stay even more."

The Pharaoh nearly whacked his head on the balcony wall in frustration but thought better of it. Instead, he walked back inside with Yugi, watching Yugi walk to the door. Then watched as Yugi bowed to him and exited the room. Atem let of a frustrated moan before he blew out the candles which lit the room and climbed into his bed, he would have to try again in the morning. Even in the darkness his headache didn't stop or lessen. So, Atem had a hard time settling down, not only because of all his worries, but eventually his worn out body allowed him to drift gently off to sleep.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed this!

I have to thank the song Paradise by Coldplay, it made me laugh because Yugi is in paradise XD

Anyway, please review with anything you have to say whether it is good or bad.

Poor Atem :( What's wrong with him?

Oh, I am sorry to be a pain but there is a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate a response as it is something I am unsure about (and it will relate to my third fic)… :)

Thanks for reading, see you next time..

It is better to say this now… HAPPY EASTER!


	12. Chapter 12

I am not going to lie Google Translate helped me edit this XD haha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Twelve – Illness Strikes**

The evening air gave out nothing but peace and quiet. But something was descending on the people of Egypt, something which had been brewing for quite some time now. But it chose now to reveal itself rather than wait; it was like a villain finally deciding to strike after waiting for countless days and nights. By morning it would show its face to the people and bring devastation in its wake.

So as the sun rose making the people of Egypt stir and awaken slowly, they realised something was wrong. At least one person from every family was affected. This brought about panic; messages were flying to the palace about the distress of the people. The Pharaoh's Guardians plus the four strangers were in the throne room hearing the reports coming from the guards. As soon as one guard had finished telling of one family's distress, then another would appear bringing the same news only from another family. The process kept on for a while, until the Pharaoh's advisor put his foot down.

"We have heard enough now, guards please insure that the people are aware that we will deal with this issue."

The two guards, who were currently in the room, bowed and hurried away. Shimon turned to the empty throne and sighed.

"The Pharaoh is normally here by now, has anyone seen him?" he asked.

The Guardians shook their heads, three of the strangers glanced at each other. There was silence for a moment, then a girl walked in looking annoyed. She drew level with the guardians and folded her arms.

"Mana, have you seen the Pharaoh this morning?" Mahad asked.

"No. I came here to see if _you_ had seen him." She frowned, her apparent anger with the King depleting, to be replace with concern.

Shimon was becoming more and more concerned; he shouldn't have left the Pharaoh alone last night.

"He must be here in the palace somewhere. We must search for him!" he called.

The blond stranger approach slowly.

"Please, let us look for the Pharaoh. It is the least we can do to repay him for allowing us to stay here."

Shimon gazed at the boy's face, it was clear that this stranger's intentions were pure. He did want to help the guardians in locating the Pharaoh. Shimon looked briefly at the other guardians before turning back to the boy.

"Alright, you may look. But if the Millenium Items or anyone picks up that you are doing anything disrespectful or anything like that then you will be punished and then banished from here."

"We promise," A girl said, "we will not disrespect you in any way."

Three of the strangers bowed and ran from the room, but the fourth didn't move. It appeared that he did not want to help find the Pharaoh. Shimon eyed him before turning back to the Guardians.

The holder of the Millenium Rod addressed a woman with a golden necklace, the Millenium Necklace.

"Isis, why did you not see all this coming? The Pharaoh missing or what is happening in the town?"

"It seems as though this is an event which could not be predicted." The women replied.

"Impossible," The holder of the Millenium Eye gasped, "The Millenium Necklace can see anything which is coming."

Isis sighed, sadly.

"It would seem as though this event could have been prevented in too many ways. I think this means that my necklace could not show the many different ways in which to prevent this, it would of happened anyway."

Silence fell for awhile, but Shimon knew that they could not just stand here and wait for the strangers to return. They had to do something.

"We should prepare a plan of action for the town. So that when the Pharaoh gets here we can get straight to work." Shimon announced.

The other guardians agreed and called to the guards to bring tables, chairs and something to write on. The fourth stranger did not move from the spot he was currently standing on, he just watched quietly.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Joey, Tristan and Tea ran through the many corridors of the palace, searching desperately. The first place to look was obviously the Pharaoh's room, but they had no clue where that was. So, they had taken to looking through every door they could find. They even stumbled across the Guards room, where they backed out again while apologising over and over again. On every door they always knocked before they burst in. Sometimes they came across completely empty rooms, which got them thinking about how huge the palace really was.

Although they had been looking for quite some time now, they refused to give up. This search would have been made a lot easier if Yugi had come with them. Surely, with everything he knew about the Pharaoh and Ancient Egypt, he would be able to find the Pharaoh in no time. But no, he wanted to stay and 'observe' the Guardians at work.

They came to another corridor and saw a door. But this door was not like the others, it had an outline of gold.

"You don't think…" Tea started.

"That must be the Pharaoh's room." Tristan finished.

"There's only one way to find out." Joey said, leading the way to the door.

They knocked and opened it cautiously; inside they could see that this was a bedroom. Looking more closely they saw a familiar figure lying in the bed, with his back to them. They had finally found him. The three of them moved further in the room, Tea closing the door behind them. As they moved around the bed, they saw the Pharaoh, he seemed to be asleep. But apparently he had heard them enter, as his eyes opened slowly. Joey, Tristan and Tea stopped for a moment and stared at Atem. His eyes were definitely missing their spark, his face was very pale.

Tea was the first to approach him; she knelt in front of him so he didn't have to strain to look who had entered. The other two followed but they didn't kneel, Atem could see them. His eyes slowly switched to each of them in turn.

"Are you alright Atem?" Tristan asked.

"It seems.. as though I am not myself today." Atem said, barely more than a whisper.

From his voice and appearance, it was clear that Atem had gone down with whatever the people in the town had. The three of them glanced at each other, they had to tell Atem what was going on.

"Joey, go and get the Guardians." Tea instructed.

Joey obliged with no protest and sprinted from the room. Tea turned back to Atem, who had closed his eyes.

"Atem, we have to tell you something."

His eyes opened again, they studied Tea's face as if her face would tell him. Tea looked to Tristan for encouragement before she said,

"There's some sort of illness going through the town and lots of people have it. And, I think.. maybe that you have gone down with it as well."

Atem closed his eyes, deep down he had known that he was ill but he had needed someone to tell him that. What worried him was that his people were taken by this illness as well. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just lay here for however long while his people suffered, they needed him. Needed him to sort this out, but how could he went he couldn't even gather his thoughts to form some sort of… well anything.

Tea stood and backed away as she heard the door open. Joey had reappeared with the Pharaoh's Guardians, as the Guardians came closer the three strangers left. They went and waited outside the door, just in case they were needed. Outside the Pharaoh's room they found Yugi, but he was not wearing the worried expressions that the guardians had been, instead Yugi was wearing an excited expression.

"I have just remembered something!" He said.

Joey glanced at the other two.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"I read that around this time there was a terrible disease which swept across the whole of this town! And get this even the Pharaoh at the time went down with it."

Apparently, Yugi had not made the connection about the Pharaoh and this disease. Joey had to force himself not to yell at Yugi.

"Yugi," Joey said, looking around to make sure no one was coming, "That Pharaoh is Atem. Atem has gone down with that disease."

It was literally possible to see the excited expression on Yugi's face crumble, to be replaced by one of shock and concern.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

Oooh, is that the old Yugi returning?

Please review, with anything good or bad I love hearing what you think :P

I have made a complete Wally of myself… I have been calling Atem's Guardians "the Secret court" but their not… "the sacred court.." that's what they are! Man, do I feel stupid. **Anevay** you were right XD .. so yeah sorry about that I will try to call them their proper name in future chapters.

Also **this is important** in **May** the chapters will **most defiantly be delayed** due to the fact that all my college work it starting to come in so I am really sorry about that but you know I have to make sure I get this work in or I don't pass the course I'm doing. I really hate doing that to you guys but it really can't be helped. I know it is only April but I wanted to make you guys aware. I will tell you again closer to the time but just so you are aware. Sorry :(

Anyway, if you have questions feel free to ask I don't mind answering your questions ^.^

Thanks for reading, I shall see you next Saturday :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Read My Note At The Bottom**

Things that I will mention in this chapter have been researched but they may not be true.. so please don't shoot me for the way I have used them…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Thirteen – Diagnostic **

A Guard sprinted out of the palace doors, weaving past some people who were still gathered round gates to the palace. He ignored all the calls from them, as he had one goal. The guard ran flat out into the town before darting down a side alley. This side alley was a lot narrower than the main street, so the guard was forced to slow down to a sort of fast jog. He gained curious looks as he rushed up the alley but he ignored them, completely focusing on what he had to do.

Finally the house he had been looking for came into view. Outside there were various shapes pots scattered about. The Guard didn't bother to knock as he drew level with the house. Inside the guard found the person he was looking for. An old man, with little hair, seemed to be playing with some coloured leaves. He turned to face the person who had just entered.

"I assume you came here from the Palace?" the Healer said, sounding unsurprised.

"Yes. You are the Pharaoh's personal physician and he needs you." The Guard replied, panting slightly.

"Well, you can tell the Pharaoh that I came here to discuss with the other healers the situation and that I will be back shortly."

"No, that's not the reason he needs you."

The Healer looked at the Guard, staring into his eyes for a short moment. Then a look of realisation spread across the Healer's face.

"No.. you're not saying.." The healer started.

The Guard nodded slowly. The Healer had to hold the edge of the surface for a moment, this could not be happening. Then the healer began gathering up items.

"Where are the other two Palace healers?" The Guard asked

"They are with families. They were going to report back to me, that's why I came down." The Healer replied, swinging a leather bag over his shoulder, "Escort me to my Pharaoh and then you must bring them to the Palace at once."

The Guard nodded, and led the wait back towards the place. They ran as fast as they could. Even more people noticed them on the way back. They all knew when a Guard was escorting the Pharaoh's healer to the Palace in an obvious rush then it could not be good news. So this meant that even more people began to gather around the palace gates. The Guard had to push through the crowd to allow the healer through. The people watched as the Pharaoh's healer sprinted inside the Palace. It was not long before the same Guard sprinted out of the Palace again and back into the town.

The people began to get more and more worried, what was going on? But that worry turned to panic as the Guard returned with the two other healers, whom were also based in the Palace. A few of the men in the crowd began to call "Pharaoh!" others joined in. They called desperately; they wanted to see their Pharaoh appear on the balcony, which he had stood on after he was crowned, if he appeared there then their fears would be silenced. But there was no movement of any kind on the balcony, nothing at all.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

The Healers had been in the Pharaoh's room for quite some time now, but the people outside had heard nothing. The Guardians, the four strangers plus Mana stood outside the room, waiting. The holder of the Millennium Rod, Priest Seto, had taken to pacing. Mahad was leaning against the wall with Mana beside him. The other Guardians were grouped in the middle of the corridor. The four strangers stood opposite them, feeling a little out of place but they refused to leave. Shimon was watching the strangers; they all seemed generally worried for their King. So, it was decided, these strangers were completely trust-worthy.

The wait seemed to go on for hours, but finally the Pharaoh's personal healer emerged from the room. He seemed surprised by the amount of people who were there. But he turned to Shimon who had immediately stepped towards the healer.

"How is he?" Shimon asked, nervously.

"Well, it is true my Pharaoh has fallen ill with the disease which many people in the town have." The Healer explained, "It seems as though the Pharaoh has got a quite severe case. In fact, we believe he is one of the worst affected."

"What are you saying?" Mana asked.

"I am saying… that maybe you should all be prepared.."

Mana gasped, fighting back tears. Her closest friend was seriously ill and she was powerless to help. The others were having similar thoughts. Isis then spoke up;

"Let me help you, we can find a cure together."

The Healer thought for a moment, then he nodded and swept away with Isis. One of the strangers then ran after the two. The other strangers looked on but they did not follow, they wanted to be here for the Pharaoh and they were hoping that Yugi was to.

"Well, there is nothing more we can do for the Pharaoh, "Shimon sighed, "Come we must tackle the issue in the town on the Pharaoh's behalf."

With that the Guardians walked in the direction of the Throne room. Mana wanted to stay but it was too upsetting so she followed her master, Mahad, to see if she could help. This left Joey, Tristan and Tea outside the Pharaoh's room.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Please let me help you!" Yugi pleaded.

The Healer and Isis glanced at each other. Isis knew that this boy could be trusted but they were still a little weary.

"Please! I just want to help the Pharaoh and the people in the town."

The Healer looked to Isis, it was her decision. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"OK, you can help but you must do everything that you are instructed to do."

"Yes, Yes! Of course!" Yugi said.

With that the Healer and Isis began to work on a cure. But as this illness was not well known it was difficult. Yugi's job mainly contained fetching and carrying, on the outside he seemed very much calm but his mind was a battle field. It was like he had the devil on one shoulder trying to tempt him into only thinking of himself.

_Think about it Yugi, if you come up with the cure for this then you will be in the history books! You'll be famous in History! _

_No! That's not important. I am doing this because I owe it to the Pharaoh; I was too arrogant to notice that he needed me. _

_Who cares, Yugi! _

_I do! I am the Pharaoh's closest friend and should have spotted this!_

This silent battle continued in Yugi's brain, while he continued to fetch things for Isis and the healer. In the moments when he was not doing anything, his silent battle continued. While he continued to battle with himself he did not notice Tea come into the room until Isis called to him for a second time, indicating towards Tea. Yugi hurried over to Tea, she looked slightly worried.

"The Pharaoh is asking for you." She whispered.

"What? He's awake?" Yugi whispered back

"Yes, he's very groggy but determined; he said he needs to talk to you."

Yugi thought for a moment, while a new mental battle started.

"No, I need to stay here and help." Yugi finally whispered.

"Please Yugi!" Tea pleaded, whist maintaining her whisper.

Yugi shook his head and walked away, part of him was yelling abuse to himself for not going. Tea looked at him, her eyes pleading at the back of his head, before sighing and hurrying away.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Tea hurried back towards the Pharaoh's room. The Healers had allowed them in to keep the Pharaoh calm. As he was apparently very unsettled, this was due to his distress when the healers had told him about people in the town. Tea reached the Pharaoh's room and took a deep breath before she entered. The healers had gone, but a few of their things remained. Tristan and Joey were sitting on the floor by Atem's bed. Apparently they had been talking to him as when Tea had entered they had looked up. Tea sighed before coming over and sitting beside Joey. Atem's eyes found her, she smile sadly at him.

"He would not come?" Atem's voice was still barely more than a whisper.

Tea shook her head. Atem closed his eyes for a moment before they opened again.

"If.. he will not come then how am I meant to help him" Atem continued.

"There's nothing you can do, except get better. You need to stop thinking of Yugi and get some rest." Joey said.

Atem's eyes met Joey's before he shook his head slightly.

"Joey's right, Atem. You need to concentrate on getting well, leave Yugi to us." Tristan insisted.

It took a few minutes but Atem seemed to admit defeat as his eyes shut, and from his facial expression it seemed he was trying to fall asleep. Joey, Tristan and Tea stayed where they were for a few minutes until they were sure that Atem was sleeping before the stepped out onto the balcony. They took in the fresh air for a few moments. Then Tea turned and looked Atem, who seemed to be deeply asleep now.

"I feel so sorry for the Pharaoh, I mean this is such a bad thing to happen." She sighed.

"I know, I feel really bad for him too. This is properly the worst thing to happen to him." Tristan sighed.

"Yeah and the stress of dealing with Yugi properly isn't helping." Joey agreed.

They all fell silent as they thought, while gazing at the sleeping pharaoh. They all thought the same question but it took awhile until Tristan voiced it.

"What do you think he's got?"

Tea frowned.

"Well, let's think about the symptoms he has shown. There's the coughing…" Tea trailed off.

"Then he was rubbing his chest remember, my guess would be some sort of chest pain?" Tristan suggested.

The other two nodded.

"Oh and those red marks!" Tea chipped in.

They thought for a while, trying to piece together where they had heard things similar. They finally pinned it down, they had learnt about it in Biology. Although Joey was not convinced, Atem had not got some of the other symptoms.. or maybe he had just been hiding those from everyone.

"It might not be what we think!" Joey cried, "For one we don't know if his temperature is sky high!"

"Well let's check then!" Tea declared.

It was clear that Joey and Tristan were not going to check, so Tea did. She approached Atem slowly, he was still fast asleep. She knelt in front of him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Atem's eyelids flickered at her touch but did not open. Tea could feel the heat on her hand; it was not the ordinary heat that you would expect from the human body. It was not even the expected heat when dealing with a temperature.. it was higher. It fact Tea had to pull her hand away, rubbing it as the heat stung the back of her hand.

"So?" Tristan asked.

"He has got such a temperature; it feels much higher than a normal temperature would." Tea replied, still rubbing her hand.

From behind them, Joey folded his arms. He was not convinced but everything that Atem had been displaying, the apparent high temperature, headache and red marks, pointed to one thing. Typhus.

"Do we tell the healers what it is?" Joey asked.

"I don't think we should, they probably have no idea what it is. Typhus wasn't properly discovered for a long time." Tea said.

"We might be wrong anyway." Tristan pointed out.

Joey nodded, then another thought occurred to him.

"What about us?"

Tea walked back onto the balcony to join Joey.

"I think we should be alright.. I mean our immune systems are pretty strong right?"

"Let's hope so.." Joey replied, quietly.

They all looked back at Atem. The Pharaoh was still sleeping, but obviously very pale. They could just see a bright red mark on his arm which, they knew, was one of many. They all shared the same thought, they all prayed that Atem would fight this off. But who knew, maybe Atem would be unable to tackle this fight. But for Yugi's sake, they hoped that he would.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review/comment/ask a question/ any constructive criticism?

I will point out here that Typhus might have been around in the time of Ancient Egypt but from the great amount of studies that I have looked at there is no certain conclusion that Typhus was in fact in Ancient Egypt or not, so I decided that it was.

**Please read**** - ** I really hope that I will be able to update next week but my college work is really coming down and I have a mountain of work to get through. So it is becoming harder and harder for me to write the chapters. I really don't like making you guys wait longer than a week but I think that it's is going to have to happen now. Of course I will try my hardest to update as regularly as I have been but that is proving to be very hard at the moment. So I hope to update next Saturday if not then I will post it even ever I can.. I am so sorry : (

Thanks for reading : )

(On a happier note I have made a blog on Blogspot! Look at my profile for the name :D Come chat to me :D)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Fourteen – Prayers from the People**

It was only the morning after the Pharaoh had gone down with the illness and there was already a report of two people having already been taken by it, leaving their families heartbroken and lost. This had a huge impact on the atmosphere which stretched from the town into the palace. Any traveller coming into the town would be able to feel this atmosphere at once. The worry, the panic and the sadness it was too overwhelming to be missed. The children no longer played in the streets while their families chatted to others. Instead, any children were found to be making small towers of stones to amuse themselves, not far from their homes.

Along with the small amount of children, a few men wondered around looking lost. Not that they knew not where they were, it was that this illness had infected their loved ones making them wander through the streets desperate for some kind of help. Although the healers were doing all they could but nothing seemed to work. There was still once chance it was within the palace, but there was no guarantee that it would work. All the people could do was pray for their loved ones.

It was not any easier for the people inside the Palace. Usually the Palace was full of light and happiness flowing through the air making all the occupants happy. Now there was only sadness and worry. The people inside moved around slowly and there were no smiles. They were all too worried about the Pharaoh, whom was still very sick.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Joey, Tristan and Tea walked towards the Pharaoh's room, the Guardians had told them that they were to stay with the Pharaoh. It had been hard to leave the Pharaoh the night before, he had still been sleeping but they were so worried about him that they thought that he might not make it through the night. But, they had been reassured by a healer, who had seen the Pharaoh that morning, that he was still sleeping but definitely still with them.

They reached the Pharaoh's room pausing and looking at each other. They had asked Yugi to come with them but he had still refused, saying that he still needed to help Isis and the Pharaoh's personal healer. Tristan led the way, grasping the door handle and pushing it open. As they walked over the threshold they found a empty bed, the covers having been pushed roughly aside.

"Where is he?" Tea asked worriedly.

Joey moved further into the room, staring around. The other two stared around but it was Joey who found him.

"Atem!" He called, before rushing out onto the balcony.

Tea and Tristan followed expecting the worst but instead they saw Joey standing next to Atem, his hand on the Pharaoh's back, looking at him intently. The Pharaoh was gripping the edge of the balcony wall, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding on, breathing heavily and sweat trickling down his forehead. Tristan stood on Atem's other side, just in case, while Tea just stood behind them.

"You should be resting, buddy." Tristan said.

The Pharaoh shook his head slowly.

"I can't. They need me." He replied, through deep breaths.

"Who's they?" Tea asked softly.

Atem made no answer just continued to breathe deeply but he was staring down at something. The three of them followed is gaze, the town. When the Pharaoh said 'They need me' he had meant the people in the town.

"The only thing you can do is get yourself better, pal." Joey soothed, seeing the distress in Atem's eyes.

The Pharaoh was so desperate to help his people, they needed him and so did Yugi. He did not have the time to just lie around; he had to do something for them. The Pharaoh was about to say more but the fatigue that he had been ignoring for some time now finally caught up with him, his legs gave way but Joey caught him before he hit the floor.

"Come on, you need rest." Joey stated, firmly.

It was no longer a request and Atem was in no position to be stubborn but that did not mean that he had stopped caring for his people, he still wanted to help them.

"If I cannot, then you must." The Pharaoh said

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked, helping support the Pharaoh.

"Go into the town. Help my people... please"

They nodded; the Pharaoh then allowed the two boys to help him back to his bed. They promised Atem that they would go into the town. Atem smiled weakly, before he drifted to sleep. Tea was quietly hugging herself; Joey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Tea?"

She drew her eyes away from the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I just.. well it is a lot to deal with, for Atem I mean."

"He's strong he'll pull through." Joey stated.

She nodded before they left them room. They were going to follow Atem's request, this meant they would have to talk to the Guardians. So, they set off in the direction of the Throne Room. They weren't sure whether the Guardians would be in there but they had to try.

Luckily, for Joey, Tristan and Tea they found the Guardians in there. They approached slowly as the Guardians were in conversation with the Healer. Shimon turned to the strangers who were approaching, the healer having finished what he was saying.

"Why are you not with my Pharaoh?"

"He wants us to go into the town, to help the people." The blond boy said.

The Guardians thought for a moment, before Priest Seto spoke up.

"Even though our King has been taken by this illness, we must respect his wishes. Do you agree Master Shimon?"

"Yes, we must respect his wish. Isis you go with one of the healers." Shimon instructed, "Take the four visitors as well."

Isis nodded and hurried away, the three strangers ran after her. Shimon sighed; it was like the Pharaoh to think of his people before himself. He had always been that way. Shimon closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer, for their king.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Outside the Palace there were still a few people hanging around the gates. Their eyes then caught movement; a small group of people were heading out of the Palace, they were carrying something. The group moved closer and eventually out of the gates. The people standing around the gates immediately bombarded them with questions and pleas. Isis did her best to try to answer but more people had noticed the group and joined in. It was overwhelming but somehow Isis managed to call for quiet.

"Please, my brother is taken with this disease! Please help me!" A girl called.

"We have been working on a type of remedy this healer has it," Isis replied, indicating the healer to her left, "He will give all families some of it."

There was movement as people in the crowd moved closer to the healer, who was pulling small coloured jars out of a bag he had. Isis looked at the rest of the crowd; they still wore expression of worry and anxiety.

"Is it true? Has our King been taken by this terrible illness as well." A man said.

Isis sighed, glancing at the ground momentarily.

"Yes, our King has this illness as well. But he has not given up on you! He was the one who sent us out here."

There were cries of 'Pharaoh!' as a sign of respect and support for their ill king. Isis smiled as an old women came close to her.

"I'll put the pharaoh in my prayers."

Isis smiled, sweetly at her. Others began to say the same things; the people of Egypt were going to pray for their King.

Yugi had been standing silently, his mental battle had been continuing boldly. But the final straw came when the people began calling out about praying for the Pharaoh. Yugi felt an enormous wave of guilt sweep over him. He turned to his friends, who looked at him enquiringly.

"I can't stand this guys, I need to see Atem! Atem needs me!"

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I hope you enjoyed that!

Yugi? Is that you?

If Atem seemed a little out of character what can I say.. well I think we can excuse that he is ill after all!

Please review/comment/ask a question/ any constructive criticism?

I hope to see you next week, it was a kind of stroke of luck that I got this out to you guys but I am happy I did.

Thanks for reading, until next week… I hope. :)

Don't forget to check out my blog, where madness is always happening ;D Look on my profile for the name :P


	15. Chapter 15

Replacement chapter… the only thing that has changed is the stupid mistake I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Fifteen – Preparations**

The three healers stood at the end of the bed, gazing down at the occupant of it. None of them spoke; they were all too lost in their own thoughts. After a while the healer, whom had little hair, looked at the other two, pleading with them.

"There must be more we can do!" He pleaded.

"Seini*, you know that there is nothing more we can do.. he is not responding to anything we try." The younger of the two healers sighed.

"I have known him since he was a little boy! He has always come through illness!"

Seini paced up and down, it was not that he was angry or upset. Well, he was upset, but he pushed that away. There had to be something that they could do! As if reading his thoughts the younger healer spoke again.

"We cannot try anything else."

"Why!" Seini cried.

"Because he has not responded at all to anything we have tried, there would be little point."

The younger healer kept calm, he didn't like this at all. He could feel Seini's frustration and it would be a lie if he denied that it was rubbing off onto him. It seemed as through Seini had given up but no.

"I am his personal healer I know everything about him, how come I cannot help him!" He practically screamed.

"This illness is new. You cannot deny we have never come across something like this before."

Seini would be lying if he disagreed, they had exhausted everything. Even the remedy he had created, with the Guardian of the Millennium Necklace, had not worked, although it had helped a few in the town. He took in a calming breath, it was time, glancing down the boy he had watched become King before he led the way out of the room. It was time to tell the Guardians.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Please tell me that this is a joke?"

The Healer shook his head. The Guardians looked at the three healers for a few moments looking for a sign that this was in fact a joke. But as the saddened looks did not leave their faces every single Guardian took a sharp intake of breath and looked away.

"But are you sure," Shimon pleaded, "Maybe you missed something!"

The Healer shook his head.

"We have checked and are certain, my Pharaoh is not responding to anything we try."

"What does that mean?" Priest Seto asked, unnaturally quietly.

"It means that this illness has got a strong hold on the Pharaoh," The younger healer said, "Basically, we think that the Pharaoh might recover on his own but the chances are that this disease will claim him. So, I think it is best.. that you prepare"

Silence filled the room; it was just too hard to believe. Their King was possibly dying and there was nothing they could do. The healers excused themselves leaving the silent Guardians. It took a long time but finally the holder of the Millennium eye spoke,

"You know what we need to do."

All eyes were now fixed on either Aknadin or Shimon. Shimon nodded slowly.

"We must search for a successor."

At that point Mahad stormed out of the room, all eyes were on his back. But he did not look round, just carried on walking. He walked in the direction of the Pharaoh's room, determination mixed in with sadness and distress. But, when he reached the door he found that he couldn't push it open. His hand was on it but there was something stopping him, deep down he knew what it was. He couldn't bear to see him as much as he wanted to, every time he thought of walking in there, the thought of seeing his disease stricken friend sent daggers through him. Mahad could hear footsteps coming closer so he turned and swept away, tears forcing themselves down his face despite his best effort to prevent them.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi walked towards the one place that he had been avoiding for so long, he came alone as his friends knew that Yugi needed the time along with Atem. There were so many things that needed to be said and Yugi was currently trying to find away to apologise. All of a sudden Yugi walked into a healer, who had just left the Pharaoh's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi said.

The man, who had little hair, gazed down at him.

"Were you going to see the Pharaoh?" He asked

"Yes.." Yugi replied, rather quietly, "How is he? I mean, is he awake?"

Seini sighed and looked the boy direct in the eye; this boy looked remarkably like the Pharaoh. But his hair was different and those eyes did not share the same sharpness of those of the Pharaoh's.

"He is not awake. I assume you know about his condition."

Yugi nodded, slowly.

"We think now that the Pharaoh has entered a…" Seini waved his hand as he tried to explain, "Well, it's like a deep sleep except he is not unconscious just.. unresponsive."

A large dagger embedded itself into Yugi as he heard this, causing more guilt and sadness to enter his body.

"Why?"

The boy like question caused Seini to sigh once more.

"Well, I think it is the Pharaoh's body beginning to shut down."

The Healer could not say anymore and rushed away without a word. Yugi stared after him before looking up at the door with its golden outline. Yugi tried to compose himself, but this failed. Slowly, Yugi pushed open the door and stepped inside. His eyes automatically found the person he had ignored for the past few days. The one person who he most desired to talk and apologise to. He moved further in the room, never taking his eyes of his friend. As he saw Atem's face his composer completely broke and he fell to the ground but his eyes never let the tears form or fall.

He just looked into the pale face. Taking in the way Atem was almost panting and the tiny beads of sweat which slid down his face. It took a couple of minutes but Yugi finally managed to stand and move closer to his closest friend. Yugi squeezed the Pharaoh's limp hand briefly in an attempt to tell him that he was there. Then something caught his eye. A golden object was sitting on the surface next to the Pharaoh's bed. Yugi, gingerly, placed his fingers on it. He sighed and turned back to Atem; as much as he wanted to help there was nothing he could do now.

Waves of guilt continued to fill Yugi, he was responsible for the Pharaoh becoming like this. If he had only spotted that Atem was ill, he could have prevented this! It wouldn't be like this if Yugi had only paid more attention. He remembered that night when he had gone to see Atem, remembered the washed out expression although he had tried to hide it. There was also his pale face but Yugi had ignored it all he had been to focused on his obsession to care. And now it was too late. But there was something he could do for Atem now; he would stay by his side. Yugi owed Atem that, for not being there. So, Yugi settled himself on floor sitting by the balcony he would be there for his friend. It was the least he could do.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yeah, those mistakes were bugging me I just had to correct them…fingers crossed I didn't miss any XD

*Seini – Atem's personal healer, his name means "Physician" and is an authentic Ancient Egyptian name :D… frankly it was annoying me that he had no name so I gave him one.

Yugi! :3

Please review! :D Any suggestions? Constructive cricatism?

Again, surprised I managed to get this dome but I am so happy I did! :D

Thanks for reading! Hopefully, see you next week!

This week is difficult for me so for a update keep an eye on my blog!


	16. Chapter 16

Please tell me if this made no sense.. I really hope it does but please tell me if it doesn't..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Sixteen – ****Apprehension**

The sun rose high in the sky spreading joy to everything that its rays touched. The rays of light danced through the streets illuminating the town. But although the sun was trying to enforce joy to the people of Egypt, it was not received. In fact the people were so over come with sadness, grief and sorrow that nothing could pull them out of their current state. The busy bustle of the streets was nonexistent anymore, very few moved through the streets. A lone man walked through the streets grief clear in his body language, picking up a stone and staring at it before he dropped to his knees, crying out the name of his beloved wife as tears rolled down his face. In another part of town a child held her younger siblings close, she was now the head of the family at the tender age of eleven. A woman stroked her child's still face, tears swimming in her eyes; she sighed sadly and covered her face in her hands.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

The boy walked down the corridor, taking slow sad steps, his vision was unfocused as he was lost in sad thoughts and memories. Yugi stopped where he was and took a miserable look at the door with its golden outline. The room had not been entered since it had happened. No one dared to disturb it or they were all too distraught to enter it. He took a deep breath and kept walking; he had his eyes closed as he passed the door. Only when he was sure that the door was behind him did he open them. Yugi came to another corridor and found a pair of servants; they were on the floor crying. This was an all too familiar sight, everywhere in the palace someone was crying. Sighing loudly, Yugi hurried past the two servants.

He continued to walk until he found his destination. He placed his hand carefully on the dark door, before he opened it. Inside he found a reasonably large room with a white stone plinth and a man standing by it, dressed in dark linen. This linen also wrapped around the man's head obscuring his face from Yugi's view. Upon seeing Yugi enter the man bowed to him and left the room through a side door. Yugi stared at the stone plinth for a moment before moving closer, grief flooded through him as he came closer. Lying on the plinth was the Pharaoh. His eyes shut, his body covered with a sheet, his hands placed on top of the sheet directly over his once beating heart. Atem looked like he was just sleeping but Yugi knew what the reality was.

"I'm so sorry Atem. I'm so sorry, I failed you. This is all my fault, I..I hope you are at peace."

Yugi was unsure how long had past after he said that, but eventually he tore his eyes away and walked towards the door. Opening the door he turn taking on final look at his closest friend in the world, the man had returned and watched Yugi leave before turning to the once King and began muttering words which were barely audible.

Yugi hurried away from the room which contained the Pharaoh's body; only when he knew he was far away did he slow his walk. He wanted to cry but still tears would not form. Yugi came into the throne room where he found his friends watching the Guardians. Priest Seto was objecting to what Shimon was saying. The others were trying to calm him and reason with him.. well all except Mahad. He stood off to the side with a distraught Mana not saying anything to join in the conversation. Yugi looked away from Mahad to Seto.

"No Shimon I refuse to believe this!"

"Please Seto, I know this is difficult but you cannot deny this. You are Pharaoh Atem's successor, you are his cousin."

Seto put his face in his hands. It was all too much, he could not be Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem may have been his cousin but that does not mean he, Seto, could simply take over as Pharaoh. He needed time.

"Seto, we are all grieving for Atem and finding out he was your cousin must be hard. But you are the only person who can take over the throne."

Seto then rushed out the room, leaving the other Guardians in silence.

Yugi sighed and turned away, exiting the throne room. His friends were soon on his tail following him out into one of the gardens. They found a tree and sat under it. They didn't speak for a while but soon Joey spoke.

"I just can't believe this."

"I know, it is all too much." Tea sobbed.

"It's my fault guys." Yugi sighed.

The other three looked at him.

"No, Yugi. Don't blame yourself, he wouldn't want that." Tristan consoled.

"But it is! I was too caught up with my obsession that I failed to see that he was ill. If I had only done something then.. this is my fault."

Tea pulled Yugi into a hug. Joey and Tristan sat in silence while Tea cried but Yugi much required tears still refused to show themselves.

"How do we get home?" Tristan asked, after a while.

They thought.

"Well, Atem brought us here.." Yugi said, "So, I would guess he was the only person who could send us back."

"So we are stuck here?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded slowly. They were stuck here with now way to contact Ishizu or Marik. What were they going to do now? All Yugi could see in his mind was the body of Atem lying on the plinth, his hands over his heart and his pale face not to mention the –

Yugi woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the chair, panting and tiny beads of sweat running down his forehead. He panted for a while letting himself calm down. When had he fallen asleep? Shaking his head, he tried to erase the images that he had seen in his dream but they refused to budge. Yugi was still convinced he was dreaming so he turned to look at the occupant of the bed. He could hear the slight rattle, which appeared every time Atem took a breath. This and the clear rising and falling off his chest told him that Atem was still very much alive.

He rubbed his head hard as he stood and shook his legs, trying to wake them up. Then he moved across to the surface, which bore the Millennium Puzzle, sat and leant against it. He sighed loudly, listening to Atem's rattling breaths. He sat until he was sure that Atem was very much alive.

"That was one scary dream, Atem." Yugi told Atem; talking to him as if he was awake "It just seemed so real. Sometimes you know when you're dreaming but not that one, I was totally convinced that it was real."

Yugi had taken to talking to Atem; he had been sitting in this room with the Pharaoh for two weeks now. Atem never replied nor had he woken or made any indication of recovering. A few people did come into the room, but it was mostly the healers. Mana came often but she never stayed long, neither did any of the Guardians if they came, it was to devastating for them to stay.

Yugi looked out at the balcony, letting his mind wonder. But his thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. The door opened as Yugi stood, smiling as he saw his friends. They moved into the room and looked at Atem.

"Has he woken at all, Yugi?" Tea asked

Yugi shook his head sadly. Turning he walked out on to the balcony and gazed at the town. The others watched him before they joined him. Yugi sighed.

"You know this is my fault, guys." Yugi stated, sadly.

"What do you mean Yug?" Joey asked.

"If I hadn't taken Atem leaving in completely the wrong way then this would have never happened."

None of the others said anything just let Yugi speak.

"It was just so weird without him, I mean he was part of me for so long then suddenly he has his memories and is leaving! I just felt alone, I mean I know I am never alone.. well I know that now."

Yugi broke off and silence fell, apart from the rattling breaths of the Pharaoh. It was a short while later when Yugi spoke again.

"And, let's be honest my obsession made this worse. Atem was so stressed about trying to help me that he made himself worse.. no _I_ made him worse. This is all my fault."

Despite their best efforts his friends could not convince him that it was not his fault, Yugi stubbornly continued to take all the blame. Their conversation was interrupted by a healer entering the room, they fell silent and waited until the healer had finished what he was doing and left the room. The only noise for a while was the sound of Atem's breathing until Tea sighed.

"Come one Yugi, let's go and get something to eat."

The three of them moved towards the door but Yugi did not.

"No, I can't guys. I need to be here. I owe him that." He glanced at Atem before up at his friends.

"Ok, but we are brining you something." Joey said.

With a nod from Yugi they left the room. Yugi sighed and stood in the archway which led out to the balcony, with his back to the Pharaoh. All he could do was hope that Atem could come through but with the chances not in their favour that seemed impossible. Yugi stood in the silence for a while.. wait? Silence? Fear crept through his veins and the colour drained from his face as he turned around to face the Pharaoh.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

You guys must hate me.. sorry :D

Please review/make a comment/ any constructive criticism?

Can I check, did all that make sense?

As always I will try to update again next Saturday but I have an exam next week along with 2 assignment deadlines so hopefully :)

See you guys next week, hopefully :D

(As always my blog will indicate the progress of the next chapter :P)


	17. Chapter 17

Upload day changed to Friday evenings :D

I can't answer anonymous reviews so I will here:

**ello**: That is a very good point and I never really thought about that.. Um… I don't really have an answer to that… maybe if he dies he comes back as a frog or something haha… Man, I really didn't think of that XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Seventeen – Released **

Yugi sprinted towards the throne room, pushing past servants that got in the way. He ran flat out never stopping until he entered the throne room where he skidded to a stop, lost his balance and fell over. But he quickly pushed himself back onto his feet looking up at the Guardians who were all wearing disapproving expressions.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Shimon questioned, "You know that you –"

"You have got to come to the Pharaoh, right now!" Yugi interrupted.

There was something in Yugi's voice but no one could tell what it was. The first person to move was Mana who rushed out the room. The others quickly followed with Yugi trailing behind. Mana, Yugi and the Guardians rushed back towards the Pharaoh's room, drawing everyone's attention.

As soon as they had entered the Pharaoh's room Shimon turned to Yugi.

"Go into the town; get Seini and the other healers. They will all be in the house they are based at. Go!"

Yugi did not need telling twice. Wheeling round he sprinted off again. Yugi ignored everyone who called to him, even his friends. He jumped down the steps two at a time, racing out of the Palace gates. A thought struck him; he didn't actually know where the Healers' house was. Looking round wildly he searched for any sign of the house. Letting out a cry of frustration, Yugi raced further into the town, searching for anyone who could help. He eventually found a woman and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Please, can you tell me where the Healers' House is?" Yugi panted.

The woman pointed to a side street,

"It's up there; there are lots of coloured jars outside the door."

Yugi thanked her and darted off. His rush made the women wonder what was going on. People were beginning to notice Yugi and his haste to get to the Healers' House. Slowly, people began to gather in the main street. Yugi raced up the side street until he saw the place he was looking for. More and more people were beginning to notice him, emerging from their homes to see for themselves what all the commotion was about.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Well, at least there have been no new out breaks of this disease." The youngest of the three healers said.

Seini sighed.

"Yes, that is good."

The two healers looked at each other before one spoke.

"What about the Pharaoh?"

"It is just a waiting game, I guess."

Seini usually had long explanations but he was too overcome with worry to explain fully.

"But surely there is a chance!" the youngest healer pleaded.

Seini never got to answer as the door banged open and a boy burst into the house. It was the same boy from the palace, the one that looked like the Pharaoh.

"Boy, how dare you –"

"Please, you have to come to the Pharaoh. Right now!" the boy panted.

Seini didn't need telling twice, he was quick to follow the boy, the other two healers ran after them. They sprinted back towards the palace, the people of the town knew now that something was going on so they had gathered at the palace gates. This caused Yugi and the healers to have to shove their way through to even enter the palace. They darted through the gates and up the steps two at a time. It wasn't long until they had returned to the Pharaoh's room where the healers burst in. Yugi waited outside with his friends, the Guardians were also instructed to wait outside. Although Mana did not take this so well, she tried to convince the healers to let her in but she was held back by Mahad.

The wait was long and slow, no one spoke. Yugi's friends had wanted to ask what was going on but no one was going to answer. After a while they could hear a noise coming from outside of the palace.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

"It's the people," Shimon sighed, "They must have seen the healers coming here, they'll be anxious for news."

The silence broke out again but it was filled with impatience, everyone was waiting.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Seini emerged from the room. They all held their breath waiting for him to say something. A smile spread across his face.

"The Pharaoh is going to be fine."

There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone. Mana took the opportunity to dart into the Pharaoh's room. No one stopped her.

"So he is going to live?" Priest Seto asked.

"Yes, there was always a small chance that the Pharaoh would pull through and he has. But I warn you he is going to be very weak for a while. Fighting this disease has taken its toll on the Pharaoh; it will take time for him to recover. "

"Why did you tell us that the odds were against us, if there was always a chance?" Seto inquired, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because they were, but the Pharaoh has showed us his strength once again."

Seto opened his mouth to speak again but thought better of it, this was a happy occasion. Their Pharaoh is alive there is no more worry for them. Shimon excused himself to reassure the people in the town, who were getting louder as they became more anxious for news.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

The cheers from the people could be heard from inside the Pharaoh's room. Even though he knew it would be a lot louder for the people in the town itself Atem let out a mental moan. It seemed like every sound was magnified and when someone spoke they seemed to be yelling in his ear. His body ached, every movement was stiff. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying in the same position but the indications were that it had been some time. His eyes found Mana; again, she was sitting on the floor by the side of his bed. She grinned at him, a grin which Atem could not quite return. Mana let out a relieved right before she spoke;

"Gods, if you had.. you know.. then I don't know what I would've done."

Atem could only smile weakly back at her; his vocal cords were a little stiff along with everything else.

"And if you think about pulling a stunt like that again, I will kill you."

Again, Atem could only weakly smile back. It was quite frustrating for Atem, he longed to speak but he just couldn't. Well, in time he would be able to speak and actually move again.

A healer interrupted his thoughts.

"My Pharaoh, we shall leave you now if there is anything you need of us, one of your Guardians shall fetch us."

The Pharaoh nodded, slightly. The Healer moved out of eye shot leaving only Mana in his sight. There was silence again as he just gazed at Mana. But a small voice interrupted.

"Mana, Mahad is asking for you."

Nodding, Mana stood. She ruffled Atem's hair playfully and walked away. The Pharaoh closed his eyes, but a movement made him open them again. Sitting on the floor was the one person Atem had wanted to see. He smiled weakly at Yugi.

"Hi." Yugi said.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Please review or comment! Any constructive criticism?

Did this chapter work? I mean I am unsure about it..

Thanks for reading, I hope to see you next week!

I know I always say this but come chat to me on my blog.. that is where the madness happens XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Third FanFiction title revealed on my profile.. check it out! ^.^**

Responses to anonymous reviews:

**tripp: **Thank you so much ^.^ I am so glad you're enjoying this. Your review really made me smile! Thank you so much! :D

Special thanks to **Anevay** who kept me going, supported/encouraged me and helped me out when I was struggling and feeling low. Thanks my friend :)

Thanks also goes to **dark yugi girl** for encouraging me ^.^

Thank you some much you guys :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Eighteen - Confessions **

Of course the people of Egypt celebrated the fact that their beloved king was going to recover, but the weight of loss was still very much upon them making the celebration short lived. Although the celebration had been short it had meant a great deal to the weak pharaoh, who had been able to hear the all mighty cheer from the crowds. He had been startled by the noise, as it seemed to rattle round his head but he couldn't deny he had been touched. Not a few minutes after the last cheers had died away the Pharaoh had slipped off to sleep with his closest friend watching him closely.

This was the norm for a couple of days; the Pharaoh would sleep for periods of time, while he was awake he was entertained by Mana and Yugi. Mahad was a frequent visitor along with Joey, Tristan and Tea. It was never too many at a time; apparently Shimon was restricting how many people saw the Pharaoh at one time. According to him having to many people at a time would be damaging to the Pharaoh's recovery which was most likely true.

Seini's words that the Pharaoh would take time to recover was true as it took a few days for Atem to even be able to shift his position in his bed. Which of course frustrated the Pharaoh greatly; it was like his mind was returning to normal but his body had yet to catch up. He could only mentally grumble about his current situation, his voice still had yet to return to normal along with well.. everything else.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi and his friends often went to see Atem and stayed for long periods of time. Of course every time they went to see him, Atem was usually sleeping or just awakening. So, it was a surprise this time when they walked in to find Atem already awake. He made eye contact with Yugi and the others. There was a weak smile as they approached his bedside; Atem's extended his hand to Yugi. Yugi took it confused, but then felt Atem's muscles tense as he used Yugi's hand for support as he forced himself into a sitting position. The room swam in front of Atem's eyes for a few moments but eventually it stopped.

"Please Atem, don't push yourself." Yugi said, looking anxiously at his friend, "You will get better just give yourself time."

The Pharaoh made no reply just settled himself, using the wall behind him to support his back. Yugi gazed at Atem, now that he was sitting up it was clear how this disease had affected him. Atem's face was still pale although his eyes were displaying that trademark spark in them. There was also the fact that Atem was noticeably thin, even more then he usually was.

Yugi smiled sadly at Atem, he couldn't help but still feel that some of this was his fault.

"You mustn't blame yourself for this Yugi; it is not your fault." A quiet, hoarse voice said, as if reading his mind.

Yugi made eye contact with Atem, reassurance was clear in his eyes. Yugi smiled slightly, moving across to the chair and slouching in it. He sighed loudly before looking back at Atem, who was watching him with a curious expression on his face. Once again, Yugi sighed maintaining eye contact with Atem.

"You want to know why I did it don't you?" Yugi asked.

There were a few moments of silence where Joey, Tristan and Tea shuffled and exchanged glances with each other. Then there was a gentle nod from the Pharaoh.

"I guess.. it was because I.. I'm not even sure. I think it was that reading those books helped me to cope –"

Yugi broke off, he gazed at his hands for a while. He was not sure why but he was feeling slightly uncomfortable. There was silence for a few moments, but Joey spoke up.

"We'll leave you guys for a while."

The silence remained as Joey, Tristan and Tea left the room to loiter outside. As the door swung shut, Yugi huffed closing his eyes. After a long time he opened them again, he raised his gaze to meet the Pharaoh's, who had waited patiently. Once again Yugi smiled weakly at him, a smile which was returned.

Yugi took a deep breath. He was half expecting the Pharaoh to ask him to describe something he had done. But no Atem waited patiently for Yugi to draw up the courage to speak of his own accord.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Yugi began, "It was just weird, I mean we shared a body for years and then it all happened so fast. You got your memories back and then the next thing I know is I am sitting on a boat picking cards to defeat you with."

Yugi's gaze tried to locked with Atem's but the latter had lowered his eyes to his fingers.

"I don't blame you Atem! You did make me become obsessed with your life."

The latter looked up again, a small smile crossed his face but he said nothing. It was then that Yugi spilt everything. Everything he had done, including praying. He explained about Marik trying to help and how he had become arrogant. As he explained every detail guilt built up inside him. It got heavier and heavier as he explained.

"Then there's you. I mean when we came I was so caught up in my obsession that I failed to see that you were sick. I am so sorry Atem, I should have noticed. You wouldn't of got this bad if I had only noticed –"

Yugi broke off, as something was rising inside him. Then, he cried. He actually cried. He had not cried once since Atem had left or since they had been here. Tears fell thick and fast. Atem's gaze held sympathy as he watched Yugi cry. He wanted to go to his side, but he was not yet strong enough to get there. But he didn't have to though as Yugi unexpectedly threw himself at Atem, practically crushing him in a hug. There was a slight groan from Atem before Yugi let go and sat in front of him. His head bent low, breathing slowly as he calmed down.

After a few more moments Yugi's sobs subsided and he gazed out the balcony doors.

"Don't feel bad Yugi, even if you had noticed I would have got as bad as I did anyway."

Yugi's eyes lowered to the floor before meeting Atem's.

"You're probably right."

"I usually am." Atem grinned.

Yugi laughed softly. He looked at Atem still laughing, Atem smiled. Then they were both laughing. Atem had to put a hand on his chest, when it began to ache but he couldn't stop laughing. This was the first time Yugi and Atem had laughed with each other in a long time. It was nice, brought some many memories. They never wanted this moment to end, but they both knew that it would. As the laughs died away, Yugi looked at Atem.

"You know I am not leaving until I am convinced that you're completely better."

"I thought you'd say that." Atem chuckled softly.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Please review or comment! Any constructive criticism?

This chapter was a struggle but I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading, I shall see you next week :D

**Advanced Warning: I am going away for a week in the first week of June**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read the bold bit at the bottom :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Nineteen – Thanking the People**

As days past the Pharaoh grew stronger and stronger. He was regaining the strength in his legs meaning that he was no longer bed bound, which for Atem was a relief. The only issue now was the lack of appetite in the king. Even though the Pharaoh was, mostly, on the mend it did not stop the people around him worrying… much to the Pharaoh's annoyance. He may have gotten most of his strength back but Atem still did not quite have his complete energy back. Amazingly he managed to hide this from everyone, he never showed how worn out he felt at times. But unbeknownst to him Yugi had picked up on those times where Atem was weary, he knew Atem too well, so whenever Atem showed the signs of be weary he kept a close eye.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Atem frowned hooking his thumb under his chin and stroking his upper lip with his index finger, deep in thought. He was settled in his throne with his Guardians hovering around him, they were listening to a guard's report on security. Tilting his head up slightly, the Pharaoh continued to stroke his lip. Mahad was watching him closely, it seemed as though the Pharaoh was no longer thinking about what the guard was saying. Mahad's eyes narrowed, something was bothering his king. As the guard left the room, Mahad finally spoke up.

"My Pharaoh, what seems to be on your mind?"

The Pharaoh glanced up; all his Guardians were watching him a mixture of curiosity and worry on their faces.

"It's funny, you told me that many of my people went down with the disease I had but you never told me details."

The Guardians exchanged glances, Atem's eyes narrowed.

"I do not understand you, Pharaoh." Shimon said, rather nervously.

"You never told me how many of my people were claimed by it."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. All the Guardians, except Mahad, avoided their King's gaze.

"We just felt that it would be better to not say anything. Please Pharaoh; we only kept it from you in case you fell sick again." Shimon pleaded

The Pharaoh stood; he glared at them all before he swept from the room. Without really thinking about where he was going, Atem ended up on the balcony which over looked the town. Walking to the edge he rested his arms on the wall and gazed below at the town. The streets were still not back to the way they once were. Atem sighed loudly. He was not angry, more like disappointed by his Guardians. They should not have hidden the truth about his people from him… not that he knew the truth.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cry of a townsman.

"Pharaoh!"

The man had spotted what looked to be the Pharaoh standing on the balcony. Atem gazed in the direction the cry had come from. More people were gathering, joining in the cry of 'Pharaoh!'". The Pharaoh smiled at his people, they were shouting 'Pharaoh' as a sign of respect for him. Atem held up a hand, showing he had held his people. This made the people in the town cry louder in delight. He closed his eyes enjoying the cries but someone interrupt this.

"Pharaoh?"

Atem sighed inwardly, and turned to face Mahad and Mana. They both wore cautious expressions, unsure whether their King was angry or not. Mahad was the first the break the silence, well almost silence.

"It was not my idea to keep you in the dark in fact I was the only one who wanted to tell you."

"The point still stays Mahad, you shouldn't have kept me in the dark."

"I know that which is why we came to tell you."

The Pharaoh listened as Mahad told him about the great suffering that his people had endured. He was told about many children who had become orphans, many mothers without children, many husbands without wives. His heart went out to all his people, but it then swelled in pride as Mana told him about how they had prayed for him as well as grieving for their loved ones. He turned back to his people who were still chanting 'Pharaoh! Pharaoh!'.

"Right, I know what I want to do." Atem said, turning to face the other two.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

A matter of minutes later the Pharaoh was making his way down into the town accompanied by Mana, Mahad, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea along with a few guards. Down in the town some people had noticed the small group making their way into the town. They hovered around the palace curious into who was coming. It was only when the party came close that the first few people screamed;

"Pharaoh! Look! It's him! Pharaoh!"

Upon exiting the palace gates the Pharaoh began greeting people, under the watchful eye of Mahad and Mana. The people were shocked by the appearance of their King, it was clear that the Pharaoh had not been well and by the looks of it was still recovering. But everyone in the town were touched by the fact that their King had come into town to see them.

Atem held up his hand to attract everyone's attention.

"My people, I can only imagine the pain that you are going through and my heart goes out to each and every one of you. I also in great debt to you, throughout your pain you prayed for my wellbeing. I cannot thank you enough for that.."

Atem continued speaking to the people. Yugi was standing just behind him, he was impressed. Atem could make a speech.. well he wasn't surprised for as long as Yugi had known him. Atem was always make a speech of some kind so it was safe to say he had a lot of practice. Yugi smiled at his friend as he stopped speaking. He also gave Atem the thumbs up when the latter looked round. Yugi studied Atem's face, he was looking slightly weary again. Apparently Atem was aware of this as well as a short time later they had returned to the Palace. The rest of the sacred court were there to greet them but the Pharaoh was still not happy with them, he glared at them and swept past. It had not been a wise decision to hide the truth from the Pharaoh. Thinking back they shouldn't have done that. They sighed and watched him go unsure whether they would win back the Pharaoh's trust.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yeah I know random ending but I couldn't think of a way to stop..

Please review or comment.. Any constructive criticism?

Thanks for reading.. until next time!

**About Next Time I am away from the 2****nd**** – 9****th**** so I won't be able to respond to reviews but I will when I get back. Also I will be away as I won't be able to PM you guys so sorry about that… Anyway, obviously I will miss my update day so Chapter 20 will be released on Sunday 10****th**** June. I'll miss you guys :D See you on the 10****th**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back! Miss me.. yeah you did ;)

Can you guys do me a favour if you spot mistakes please tell me, I was feeling very tired and dyslexic when editing this.. cheers :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Twenty – Recovery**

Ever since the Guardians had lost the Pharaoh's trust they had all been trying to impress him. Either showing him plans that they had come up with to improve life in town or new trading partners. Honestly, at first it had been annoying but now the Pharaoh was getting rather amused by it. The thing that really was driving the Pharaoh up the wall was the constant inquiries to his health. Atem was pretty much back to normal except he still hadn't eaten anything so still carried around a body which looked malnourished. But that fact was he could still not face eating, anytime he thought about it he would feel nauseous. But hopefully, this would come back in time.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi leaned against one of the many balconies in the palace watching the morning sun, sighing loudly he drew the horizon with his eyes. He was thinking about home, more specifically Grandpa. Oh how he missed him. But Yugi was still set on not returning home until Atem was well which would be when he finally started to eat again. He played with his fingers, never taking his eyes off the horizon. Only when there was a disgruntled huff beside him did Yugi look round.

Atem was standing beside him looking rather annoyed.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh scowled, huffing again.

"If one more person asks me that I will explode."

"That would be a very selfish thing to do."

Atem snorted with laughter. But that laugher died very quickly and a frown appeared on his face. Yugi studied his face, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wish people would stop asking me if I am ok.."

"Well to be fair, Atem, you did almost die on us." Yugi reasoned.

Atem sighed in agreement before he turned his gaze to the horizon. Yugi joined in the gaze; they stood in silence enjoying each other's company. A bird flew passed catching both of their attentions.

"A red-footed Falcon*." Atem commented, a small smile on his face.

Yugi smiled as well, they watched the falcon fly off before a question came to Yugi and he addressed Atem.

"When are you going to eat something Pharaoh?"

The amethyst eyes gazed down at the owner's hands, before he looked at Yugi.

"I really don't know Yugi, soon I hope. I just can't.." Atem trailed off.

"But you have to! You may have your colour back but you are like skin and bone –" Yugi broke off.

He grabbed the skin over Atem's cheek bone, not surprise when there was a small yelp from the latter.

"See I can pinch your cheek bone because you're so skinny."

Atem smiled slightly, pushing Yugi's hand away.

"I know what you mean; it is so frustrating for me. All I want is for things to go back to normal but until I actually eat something that is never going to happen… How selfish is that?"

Yugi stared at the Pharaoh; he could see how genuine that last statement had been.

"No, it's not selfish. You're recovering and we all want to help you. You are not selfish if anything I think I have been the most self-centred person in the world since I have been and since you left!"

Their gazes locked.

"Don't Yugi, let's move past this. It is in the past now."

Yugi smiled at Atem and they gazed off into the distance again, they didn't say anything to each other just stood there enjoying each other's company. A breeze blew their hair across their faces; the Pharaoh closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of the wind on his face. They stayed out there for a while before duties as Pharaoh called Atem away. But he asked Yugi to accompany him, Yugi gladly came with him. He was happy to spend at much time with Atem as he could, it was the least he could do for ignoring him in his time of need.

That was the thing that got Yugi the most, he never noticed that Atem was in need of help. Of course Atem's pride wouldn't let him ask for help, that was just the way he was, but the fact that Yugi had failed to notice still cut him up inside. Yugi tried to push that aside and enjoy the time with Atem.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi awoke the next morning, stretching. There was a general half-hearted morning coming from all of them. They moved at a snail's pace as they got dressed, Tea having left the room to change. All three of the teenage boys were moving painfully slow, it was most definitely the morning. Tea walked into this apparent room full of snails. Frowning at the slow pace.

"Come on you, guys! If you want to eat something then you are going to have to pick up the pace!"

At the mention of food Joey and Tristan immediately bolted from room the room, Tea sighed. She and Yugi follow the other two, ignoring the crashes of the racing teens ahead of them.

"So Yugi do you know if the Pharaoh has eaten yet?"

"No, he told me yesterday that he just wouldn't be able to keep it down."

Tea winkled her nose slightly while Yugi huffed sadly.

"But think about the bright side Yugi, he is alive and not on the brink of death like we thought."

"I guess."

They continued to walk towards breakfast, trying to ignore the slight rumble coming from their stomachs and the sound of Tristan and Joey fighting to see who could get there first. They eventually came to the breakfast room where Tristan and Joey were forced to be sensible. Although that seemed impossible whenever food was involved. The breakfast room was large; well it had to be pretty much everyone ate in there. On the further and most grand table sat the Pharaoh with the members of the scared court. Yugi sighed when he saw that Atem wasn't eating.

But apparently Atem had felt Yugi's gaze and he looked at him, holding up some Egyptian bread. This bread, even from a far distance, had the tell-tale signs of having pieces torn off. Yugi grinned at Atem but his grin wider as Atem took a piece, popped it in his mouth and swallowed. The grin Atem was receiving turned to a look of full delight accompanied by the thumbs up. The Pharaoh grinned back at Yugi before turning to Shimon, who was sitting next to him.

Yugi took his place with the others, tucking into his own breakfast. He kept sneaking glances at Atem. Although he was delighted that Atem was now eating, it was not much as it seemed as though he could only manage to eat a quarter. It was not much but more would come, Yugi knew, would return in time. The hardest thing now was fast approaching, they all knew it. They knew it would have to come, but they sort of wanted it still to be an event of the far future, not something which was about to happen in the next few days.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I had to put in some Atem and Yugi time because well they barely had any… poor dudes : (

*Red-Footed Falcon is a real bird from Egypt

Thank you for being patient while I was away :D

Please comment, review or make constructive criticism.

Next chapter is the last :'O It has gone so fast!

See you next time.. Wednesday 13th June = Final Chapter of Yugi's Obsession.


	21. Chapter 21

Last chapter.. :l

Thank you so much for taking the time to review and inspiring me to carry on! ^.^

Final Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

**Chapter Twenty One - Parting**

But that day came, bringing a subdued atmosphere for all concerned. They had all had to sleep on the fact that in the morning they would be leaving. Yugi awoke that morning quite depressed, it was going to be hard to say goodbye again. But Yugi knew that unlike last time he would do what Atem wanted him to do, which was to move on. He looked at his friends, they were still sleeping. Getting up he straightened his tunic for what would most likely be the last time. Closing the door quietly on his way out, he set off for a last wonder through the palace.

On his wonder he came to one of the palace's least visited gardens. It was by far the finest Yugi had seen which was probably the reason it was the least used, they didn't want to spoil it. He took in the surroundings the exotic flowers, the trees, the man sitting perfectly still under the tree. Wait…what? Yugi approached the man cautiously but relaxed as he recognised who it was. Atem looked up as Yugi approached.

"I didn't except to see you this early, Yugi."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, sitting next to Atem, "I didn't sleep well."

"I know, I'm sorry that I gave the leaving day to you entirely unexpected."

Yugi smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter, better that you did or we would keep putting it off."

Atem nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while before a thought crossed Yugi's mind.

"Hang on, what are you doing up this early?"

Atem chuckled slightly, "I always get up at this time, though I don't normally come here but the Guardians will have less chance of finding me here."

"Why don't you want them to find you?"

Atem shrugged, "I just wanted space this morning but knowing them, they'll find me.. they always do."

Yugi let out small laugh, he really was going to miss Atem. But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end. Yugi knew that he had to let Atem go, he had his own life to live.

"I really am going to miss you, Atem."

"I know…"

"I mean, you're like my brother! How can I just let go after all these years."

"Because you must. You did what was best for me, which was helping me regain everything I lost. Then you set me free and I can't thank you enough." Atem stood and turned to look at Yugi. "You don't need me anymore Yugi. You helped me and I helped you. Always look to the future, don't let the past hold you back."

Yugi leapt at Atem, hugging him tightly. The Pharaoh heard a muffled 'Thank You' and smiled as he returned the hug.

"Come, it's time." Atem said.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea stood in the throne room watching the three people in front. Mahad, Mana and the Pharaoh were standing in front of them staring at the portal which Atem had just created. He turned to face Yugi and the others, a sad smile on his face.

"It's time; through that portal is your home." Atem said.

No one moved except Mahad and Mana who moved away sensing that they would be introducing.

After a long time Tristan made the first move. He walked over to Atem and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"As am I, thank you for everything."

Tristan patted Atem's shoulder before he walked through the portal. Tea was next; her goodbye was faster than Tristan's as she burst into tears and hurried through the portal. Joey's farewell was practically the same as Tristan's and then that left Yugi.

He took a few steps towards Atem, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

Atem set his hand on the crying boy's shoulder.

"Maybe I don't know. Just remember what I told you."

Once again Yugi embraced Atem tightly. Although it was with great reluctance that Yugi pulled away, quite quickly. He looked at Atem a mixture of sadness and seriousness on his face.

"Be good, Atem. Don't get ill again or I'll beat Mana by killing you before she does."

Atem laughed making Yugi laugh slightly as well.

"I'll try Yugi."

Yugi walked towards the portal. As he drew level with it he turned to look at Atem one last time. The hints of laughter were leaving his face. Yugi smiled at him; in return Atem gave Yugi the thumbs up. Yugi sighed and walked through the portal.

The portal closed behind Yugi. Atem's hand dropped to his side and his face fell. The laughter which had been on his face by a small sad smile, his eyes never left the spot that Yugi had just been. Mahad and Mana had been standing so quietly it was easy to forget that they were there, until they moved forwards slowly.

"Pharaoh?" Mana called, ever so gently.

The Pharaoh stirred, looking at her.

"Are you ok, my Pharaoh?" Mahad tried.

Slowly, the sad expression left Atem's face to be replaced by a expression that was familiar to them.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get to work".

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Yugi stepped out of the portal, which snapped shut behind him. The portal had them back home, the Ishtars were watching Yugi. He didn't say anything, just left the house. He started to run, running all the way home.

As he drew close to the Kame Game Shop he saw a familiar figure sweeping outside of the shop.

"Grandpa!"

Grandpa looked up. He had expected the call from Yugi; he probably wanted something to feed his obsession with. That was all Yugi called him for now, some else to feed his obsession with. But as he observed the running figure of his grandson he realised that this was not the obsession stricken Yugi, it was the Yugi he a brought up. His grandson leaped into his arms embracing him tightly. Yugi was crying as hugged his grandfather and Solomon was as well. He didn't care how Yugi had come through this obsession. All that matter was that the normal Yugi was back and they could finally move on with their lives.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Well that's it, the end of Yugi's Obsession. I must say I am really sad that it is over. But as I said earlier.. all good things must come to an end.

Please Review! Final thoughts are much appreciated! :D

Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourite me as an author and this story!

Thanks to all my reviewers: **Anevay**, **Atem-Fan4eva**, **FallingNight01**, **kate**, **AqousRiverRere**, ** . .Hero**, **Amaris the Dark Mage**, **James Birdsong**, **DBSKPirateKing**, **Khemet- Egyptian vampire**, **ello**, **tripp**, **dark yugi girl**,**SerenePanic**

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me! :D

…

But wait, the shadows are building. It is coming! As we speak the sky is slowing turning darker, as this world must prepare for The Return Of The Shadows…

Coming July 1st!

XD I'm sorry I had to! It was too good an opportunity to miss haha XD

Yeah, keep checking my blog for madness from me :D

I shall see you there and on July 1st!

Peace Out!

~RedRosePetal


End file.
